Broken
by Penelope Louise
Summary: Something is up with Ziva and Tony makes it his mission to find out what and who...
1. Broken

**Title: **Broken

**Rating: **_T (So far… It might climb to an M… I don't know. I wanna see if you guys like it first! Anyway… it kinda sucks when I put it at M. Then, technically, I am not allowed to read it myself .)_

**Summary: **_Something is up with Ziva and Tony makes it his mission to find out what and who… _

**Characters: **_Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Natzchan Shalev_

**Disclaimer: **_I will own NCIS! MUA HA HA HA HA!!! Sometime in the near future… I will write a new series and it will become a major hit and… and… I'm kidding myself again. I own Tony (I wish) and I am Ziva (see last brackets). But I do actually own Natzchan. So HA. Bet you wish you did =] (I'm kidding myself again aren't I… Oh great.)_

_**

* * *

A/N: My first NCIS fan fic! I hope you like it… I warn you I am TOTALLY a Tiva fan. =] Best pairing there ever was since Elizabeth Benne**__**tt and Mr Darcy. Just wanted to shout out to my fellow NCIS obsessor, Adiver! At school we were quoting NCIS and I sure got some strange looks when I shouted "Someone stole my cupcake!" in the corridor. Yes people, the craziness is back.**_

* * *

Ziva walked out into the bullpen. She was the first there. She sat down at her desk and rested her forehead in her hands. She heard the lift's familiar 'ding.' She didn't look up. It was probably only Gibbs, and Gibbs might not notice her.

"Ziva?" A questioning voice asked. She looked up into the worried face of Tony DiNozzo.

"Yes?" She asked irritated.

"Ziva… Are you alright?" Tony asked, worriedly.

"I am fine." Ziva said coldly, and Tony eyed the slash across her forehead and the blood streak down her face."

"Ziva, what happened?" He asked, looking at her, slightly scared of her anger and feeling slightly sorry for her.

"Nothing happened, Tony. Why are you such a control geek?" Ziva asked and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Freak." He corrected.

"Whatever. Why do you need to know everything that happens in my life?" Tony sighed. Why did she have to be like this? They would have a much more stable 'dating life' if she actually told him what was going on occasionally.

"Ziva, honey. You have a long slash across your forehead. You have blood streaks down your face. Your clothes are dirty and –" Tony sniffed her. "You smell."

"Why thank you." Ziva said, sarcastically. "I feel like a donkey's butt."

"You do?" Tony smirked.

"Stupid American idioms." Ziva growled and Tony put his hands up in mock defeat.

"Ziva, sweet pea, I am not going to back down. What the HELL happened to you?"

"I am not a vegetable." Ziva informed Tony, and she was totally serious.

"Ziva, tell me what happened to you." Tony didn't know what to say. Flattery wasn't working, and neither was the irritated tactic. "Look, I'm worried. You're a mess. Please tell me, Ziva."

"It's nothing." Ziva closed her eyes and winced as a tear slid down her cheek and touched over some of the cuts on her face. Tony pulled her up from her seat, and for once Ziva did not protest. He took her arm and linked it through his, and supported her to a disabled bathroom. He damped a paper towel and dabbed gently at the blood streaks on her cheeks. Ziva tried not to wince; her father would not approve of weakness.

"You do not need to do this, Tony. I am fine." Ziva protested weakly, but made no move to make him stop.

"If you sit there with blood streaks down your face, I really think Gibbs might possibly notice. He isn't always a heartless git you know." Ziva chuckled and Tony smiled to see her smiling again.

"Thank you." Ziva murmured and Tony threw the blood stained towel in the bin. He pulled her to his chest and Ziva closed her eyes, feeling the pressure of Tony's head above hers.

"I'll do anything for you, honey." Tony joked and Ziva smiled into his shirt. She unfolded herself and stood straight.

"We should better get back." She told Tony, and began to make her way to the door, but Tony halted her by grabbing her wrist.

"Ziva." Was all he said, and he gently pulled her back. She turned and looked up into his eyes. Her mind flashed back to the case where they had to pretend to be a married couple. He mind ran over the details, remembering the 'seduction,' the intrigue and the end result. She smiled at the memories. She tilted her head back and Tony stared into her face. So pretty… He leant down and their lips met. Ziva closed her eyes and Tony did the same. Ziva's arms snaked around Tony's waist, pulling him closer. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and she sighed. After a while, when her mind had gone blank, Tony gently pulled away.

"The others should be getting here soon." He whispered to her, and she sighed.

"You are always good at spoiling the moment, are you not?" Tony chuckled and kissed her quickly on the lips before taking her hand and pulling her out of the bathroom. The made their way back to the bullpen. Ziva glanced at the clock on the wall. Everyone else would probably arrive in five or ten minutes. She informed Tony of this, and he agreed. He still had one question he wanted to answer to. He sat down on Ziva's chair and she glared at him. He snickered and pulled her down onto his knee.

"Ziva… Please tell me what happened. Who hurt you?" Ziva frowned. Tony could always ruin the moment.

"Tony –" She protested but he silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"Please?" He begged, gazing into her dark brown eyes. He didn't understand. Normally he would have been teasing Ziva for someone getting her, but today seemed different… Ziva seemed broken. Hurt, and broken. He didn't like to see her like this. She seemed vulnerable. Ziva sighed and bit her lip. Could she trust him?

"I can handle the truth." Tony said, and Ziva glanced down at the floor then back at his face. His eyes reflected honesty, but she could never be sure with him.

"Natzchan." Ziva murmured. Tony blinked, confusedly.

"Natzchan?" He asked. "Who is Natzchan? Ex-boyfriend? Ex-work mate?"

"I cannot say. He kills." Ziva said, lifting her chin in defiance.

"So do you." Tony pointed out and Ziva frowned.

"Natzchan Shalev. I knew him in Israel."

"No way." Tony said, sarcastically. "The name didn't give me any hints."

"Be quiet." Ziva told him.

"OW!" Tony cried and he felt a very Gibbs-like head slap come his way. He turned round to face Gibbs.

"Stop irritating Ziva." Gibbs told him, and Tony blinked. Ziva smirked and Tony walked numbly back to his seat. Throughout the day Tony stole glances at Ziva. Ziva had no idea that Tony get checking on her every few minutes, and Tony had no idea that Ziva was glancing at him every so often too. It was only when McGee pointed this out that they realized.

"I was not looking at Tony!" Ziva protested.

"I was not looking at Ziva!" Tony protested simultaneously. McGee laughed.

"Whatever, lovebirds." Tony and Ziva both glared at him and McGee quickly backed down. "Whatever, whatever. Say what you want, I know what I saw."

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review, and don't hesitate to tell me if it is a load of crap! Shout out to any die hard Tiva fans out there: YOU ROCK GUYS!!! Also, please check out Adiver's fan fics, or I will personally get Ziva to visit you after Tony has made her very, very pissed off =]**_


	2. Tracker

**Characters: **Tony, Ziva, McGee, Jenny, Gibbs, Natzchan

_**

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading and reviewing my last chapter! I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it!**_

* * *

Bzzzz… Bzzzz…

"Jethro!" Gibbs looked up at Jenny.

"Yes?" He asked, wondering how she had appeared there without him noticing.

"Your phone is ringing. Technically vibrating but I can hear it." Gibbs nodded.

"Okay." He turned back to his desk and carried on staring at the blank screen. 'NCIS' slid across the screen every few seconds.

"Uh, Jethro? Aren't you going to answer the phone?" Jenny asked, looking sceptically at the back of Gibbs' head.

"Yes, sure." Gibbs said dazedly, still staring at the computer screen and still not answering the phone. "Hang on, is that my phone?"

"Yes Gibbs." Jenny nodded and rolled her eyes. She wondered what had got him in such a state. The screen was still blank, apart from NCIS rolling past on the screen every so often.

"Gibbs speaking." Gibbs said, and listened for a while to the voice at the other end. "WHAT?!"

Gibbs dropped his phone, grabbed it, ended the call, grabbed his coat and sprinted out the door. Jenny stared at his quickly retreating back.

"Bye, Jethro." She murmured before leaving his office, completely confused, and closing the door behind her.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee turned their heads to see Gibbs sprinting past towards the elevator. Tony raised his eyebrows, McGee shrugged and Ziva used one of her… famous idioms.

"Where is the candle?" She asked and Tony couldn't help but laugh.

"I have no idea where the candle is, but there must be a fire around here somewhere." Tony smirked and Ziva glared at him.

"Whatever. You think you are so clever." Ziva rolled her eyes and Tony grinned. McGee watched the conversation as if he was at a tennis match. Tony click his fingers and pointed at McGee's computer, still looking at Ziva.

"McGeek?" McGee blinked.

"Yes?"

"Work." Tony ordered him and McGee turned back to his computer. "I would head-slap you but Gibbs might feel left out."

For about half an hour the only sounds were of typing, and the odd phone ringing. Ziva sighed and Tony looked up, sensing something. Ziva's half-smile had converted into a deep frown, and lines had appeared on her forehead. She seemed engrossed in mulling something over in her own head. For once Tony decided not to intrude on her thoughts. He thought back to their eventful morning. Natzchan Shalev… He had a sudden flash of inspiration… Or what he thought was a clever idea and typed in Google "Natz Chan Shallef." He clicked search and waited as it took his computer 0.34 seconds to complete the search.

No documents could be matched to your description.

Tony rolled his eyes and re-thought his idea. He stood up and walked over to McGee. He leant over McGee's shoulder and observed what McGee was doing… A number, a mobile phone number was typed in a search bar at the top of the page. Underneath was a map of DC. On the map was a little circle with a star in it. Tony raised his eyebrows.

"May I ask why you are tracking Gibbs?" Tony asked and McGee jumped at the sound of his voice. He turned around and blinked at Tony.

"Umm…" Tony's eyebrows rose even higher.

"Spit it out McProbie." McGee glared at Tony.

"I was wondering why he rushed out in such a hurry." McGee revealed slowly, waiting for Tony's reaction.

"Good idea. Now I need your help." Now it was McGee's eyebrows heading for the clouds.

"You… want MY help?" Tony nodded as it McGee was a stupid person.

"That is what I said, was it not? McGee blinked stupidly before turning back to his computer.

"What did you want?"

"I just googled a name but it came up with no matches. I need to find out who this guy is. And you need to tell no one about this. Not Ziva. Not Gibbs. Not even Abby. Okay?" Tony hissed and McGee nodded slowly.

"Complete silence on this subject. What do I type?" Tony said the name and McGee typed it in a search engine.

"Huh? I thought it was N-A-T-Z C-H-A-N S-H-A-L-L-E-F." Tony rolled his eyes, realising his mistake. He probably would have come up with results if he had spelt it right. Stupid, annoyingly clever McGeek.

"You would." McGee replied, finally able to get back at Tony for something. Tony narrowed his eyes at McGee who smiled innocently. Tony glanced at the clock. Only ten minutes to go. He glanced back at McGee's computer, which was now covered with a picture and some writing.

_Natzchan Shalev, _he read.

_26/04/1979, _

_29. _

_Israel. _

_Assault. Rape. Murder. _

Shalev had been in prison for 15 years, after being imprisoned for multiple assaults and then raping a 13 year old girl and murdering her. Tony grimaced. This man was sick! And Ziva knew him? It was this Shalev man who had done this to her… She had said so herself. Tony glanced again at the picture. You could never see the murderer expression or the rapist expression on a person. It didn't exist. Tony glanced at the man's eyes and quickly turned away. The eyes seemed to follow him back to his seat. He swallowed and carried on typing a report out. Such boring work to do when something so horrific had happened to (his) Ziva.

He glanced again at the clock. Home-time. McGee had already got all his stuff together and was in the motions of turning off all his computer geeky equipment. Tony glanced at Ziva who was sitting staring at her computer. She certainly wasn't getting ready to go home. Tony made his way over to her and sat on the edge of her desk.

"Ziva…?" He whispered and Ziva blinked and looked up.

"Yes?" She said, dazedly.

"Time to go." Tony informed her and Ziva blinked and thought for a moment.

"Go where?" She asked and Tony suppressed a laugh. Laughing would most certainly not help one iota.

"Home. The place where you live. You know the one?" Tony explained and Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I will stay for a while… I have something to finish off." Tony looked around at everyone else. A lot of people were packing up to leave.

"I'll stay with you." Ziva thought for a moment but there really was no contest.

"You go. I will be fine; I can take care of myself." Tony brushed his fingers along the healed cut along her forehead.

"I'll wait for you here." He offered and Ziva stared at the ground.

"You go, Tony. Do not wait around for me. I might be a long time." She told him, still not looking up. Ziva realized that if she looked up she would probably blurt out something really stupid.

"Fine. I'll go." Tony conceded and made his way to the lift after kissing Ziva swiftly on the lips. Ziva was sad to see him go; she wouldn't have minded him waiting for her, only she wasn't going home. She couldn't! Ziva sat back down in her chair and carried on typing at the keyboard. Like Tony had seen on McGee's screen, there was a tracker program running on Ziva's computer too. The number in the search bar was strange; it was obviously not American. Ziva's eyes hovered on the tracker. He hadn't moved.

Tonight, Ziva would not be going home.

_**

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked that! I tried to make a 'Ziva Idiom' of my own but I think it is kinda rubbish, but, hey, whatever! Please review and say what you think of this chapter!!! Love all you Tiva fans out there! And Lizzy + Mr Darcy fans too =D**_


	3. Home

_**A/N: Thank you all for reading my last chapter! Another shout-out to Adiver =D She totally rocks the (NCIS) world!!! Ziva is THE best character – I mean ex-Mossad? Awesome. One conversation between me and April (Adiver):**_

_**April: I can't see you as an ex-Mossad agent…**_

_**Penny: Can't you see it in my eyes?**_

_**And other, slightly strange conversation where we were matching our teachers to their NCIS dates…**_

_**April: Not Mr. Chapman.! Ziva and Mr. Gago.!**_

_**Penny: Poor Ziva! No Fair. I mean math teacher and ex-Mossad agent? The best pairing ever!**_

_**April: Look, it is Mrs. Caddy!**_

_**Penny: Look, it is Gibbs' girlfriend!**_

_

* * *

Ground control to Major Tom_

_Ground control to Major Tom_

_Take your protein pills_

_And put your helmet on_

Tony rolled his eyes and changed the radio channel. He really hated 70s music, it was a load of rubbish. He grimaced as he heard:

_Good evening_

_I come from Essex_

_I case you couldn't tell_

_My given name is Dicky_

_And I come from Billericay_

_And I'm doing very well._

He changed the channel again and flicked through the stations until he found one he liked. Tony didn't like 60s music, 70s music, 80s music, classical music, or Abby music. He wouldn't tell anyone is NCIS, but he did have a thing for (slightly soppy) songs by Leona Lewis or other such people.

_Are we human?_

_Or are we dancer?_

_My sign is vital_

_My hands are cold_

_And I'm on my knees_

_Looking for the answers_

Tony sang along under his breath to the song, thinking about Ziva. Ziva! He glanced at the clock on the dashboard. He had been sitting here for three hours, and no sign of Ziva. Her car was still here… He opened the door of his car and stepped out, swiftly removing the keys as he stood up. He slammed the car door behind him and locked the car using the clicker. He stretched out quickly; three hours in a car could get rather cramped, especially when you weren't moving. He typed in the code on the keypad and opened the door. He called the lift and pressed for the floor where the bullpen was.

_DING._

The lift doors opened to reveal a disheveled Tony standing in the lift. Ziva didn't notice him. Tony stepped out of the lift and took a cursory glance around. Most of the lights were off, only he and Ziva were here. He looked around again. Where was Ziva? He walked over to his desk and looked over to where Ziva's desk normally stood. There was a mass of brown hair on the desk… And it was moving. Tony made his way over to the desk and gently shook Ziva's shoulder. He crouched down next to her.

"Ziva?" He whispered in her ear, but received no reply. He shook her again. "ZIVA?!"

"AGH!" Ziva screamed and sat bolt upright and Tony stared into the barrel of one of Ziva's guns.

"Ziva... put it down… It's Tony." He said slowly and Ziva sighed, relieved. She pushed the gun back into its holster, after putting the safety catch back on.

"Tony? What are you doing here?" Tony didn't answer her.

"Ziva… why were you asleep here?" Ziva looked like a thief caught stealing.

"I… I… fell asleep at my desk… I should be… going." She mumbled, standing up and going to grab her coat. Tony grabbed her wrist.

"Is this Natzchan person the reason why you are sleeping here?" He glanced at her computer. There was a tracking program up and Tony recognized the address at which the tracker was positioned. Ziva's house.

"No." Ziva said, forcefully, trying to shake Tony's hand off. She wasn't using much of her strength and Tony's grip didn't loosen. She frowned. "Yes."

"Ziva…" Tony sighed. Ziva put up a hard exterior, but it reality she did have a vulnerable centre. Ziva could feel her legs start to weaken under her, and leant on Tony for support. He put his arm around her waist.

"I cannot go home…" Ziva whispered. "I will not go home."

"Ziva." Tony pulled Ziva into a hug. "If you want… If you want…"

"Yes?" Ziva said, expecting Tony to offer to take her home.

"You could stay with me… If you wanted to." Tony offered and Ziva half-smiled.

"I couldn't…" She said slowly but Tony interrupted.

"Ziva, you can't go home and I'm not going to let you stay here. What if there was a fire? What if he comes here?" Ziva frowned. Natzchan might know where she worked… She shivered at the thought..

"Gibbs cannot know anything about this." She hissed and Tony nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Gibbs will not find out. Come on." Tony's arm was supporting her around her waist and they made their way out of the office. Ziva let go of Tony and began to make her way over to her car but Tony did not let go of her.

"You are not driving." He told her and she frowned.

"Why ever not? I can drive perfectly fine." Tony thought back to the first time Ziva had offered to drive. He had vowed never to be in the passenger seat when she was driving. It was a once in a lifetime experience. You were lucky to be alive afterwards.

"I will drive, Ziva." Ziva rolled her eyes but compromised and sat in the passenger seat of Tony's car when he held the door open for her. Tony shut the door and walked around to the driver's door. He opened the door and sat down next to Ziva. "You alright?"

"I am fine." Ziva nodded, but she didn't look at him. Tony sighed and turned the keys in the ignition. Twenty minutes later Ziva was awakened by the sound of Tony's voice calling her name.

"Ziva?" He said and Ziva blinked and stirred from an uneasy sleep. "You sounded like you were having a bad dream…"

"Bad dream… Night horse?" Ziva asked, getting the words wrong. Tony bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

"Nightmare."

"Whatever." Ziva stood up on shaky legs. Why couldn't this happen when Tony was nowhere near her? Tony would start seeing her as weak… vulnerable. Tony shut the door and locked the car behind him as he supported Ziva to the front door. He took the keys out of his pocket and went to unlock the door. He let go of Ziva and she felt herself sway slightly. He gripped his arm and Tony winced under her vice-like grip. She closed her eyes and tried to blank out the dizziness. It didn't work and it felt as if the floor was the sea, swirling and rocking in a storm underneath her feet. Tony caught her just before she fell and held her in his arms.

"Put me down." Ziva ordered and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Doctor's orders." He joked and Ziva glared at him. He pushed open the door with his foot and carried her in.

"You may put me down now, Tony." Ziva told him and Tony ignored her. He closed the door behind him, careful not to rock Ziva too much; he didn't need her passing out on him. She wasn't exactly the lightest person ever. "Tony!"

Ziva glared at Tony but he hadn't seemed to register the warning note in her voice. She wanted to be able to walk… She would kick him but she couldn't be bothered. She swayed to each side and looked down. Tony was taking her up the stairs. He obviously was slightly stronger than she had originally thought. She was exactly the lightest person in the world. Tony opened a door at the top of the stairs and walked in. He laid Ziva down on the bed; her hair spread out over the pillows. Ziva glanced around.

"But this is your bed…" She said, and glared at Tony.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." Tony told her and Ziva looked surprised.

"I will sleep on the couch, it is your home." She told him and Tony rolled his eyes.

"It is my house, and you will do as I say. Okay? You sleep here." Ziva thought for a moment.

"I have nothing to wear." Tony smirked and Ziva glared at him.

"I will get you something to wear." He conceded and opened the closet. He pulled out a gray t-shirt and a pair of red plaid, flannel pants and threw them to Ziva. She caught them deftly as sat up. She moved her legs over to side of the bed and stood up. Tony noticed that she didn't seem to be swaying quite as much.

"Hang on…" He said slowly and rushed out of the door. Ziva blinked, wondering where he had gone. He reappeared after a few seconds brandishing a green silk babydoll. Ziva rolled her eyes but caught it when he threw it to her.

"Where is the bathroom?" She asked and Tony pointed to a white door in the corner of the room. He watched as Ziva walked, steadier than earlier, over to the en-suite and closed the door. He heard a rustling sound and the door opened to reveal Ziva in the babydoll and the plaid pants. He saw something fly threw the air and caught it. It was the gray t-shirt he had first offered her.

"Tony…" Ziva began. "Why do you have this?"

"Uhhh…" Tony bit his lip. "You left it here… a while ago…"

"You kept it?" Ziva asked skeptically and Tony smiled apologetically.

"I was going to give it back… I kinda forgot… But there, you have it now!" He grinned and Ziva rolled her eyes. She dropped her clothes on the floor next to the bed and lay back into the pillows. She waited for a while, then sat back up.

"Are you not going?" She asked Tony who raised his eyebrows.

"Just getting my pajamas…" He conceded and grabbed another pair of flannel pants from the closet before going into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Ziva lay still, staring at the ceiling. She heard the door open and closed her eyes. She heard footsteps approach the bed and felt lips brush her forehead. Tony was just standing up when he felt a hand grab the front of his t-shirt and yank him back down again.

"There's room for two." Ziva said, smiling.

_**

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!!!!!!**_

_**BTW the songs were:**_

**Space Oddity**** [David Bowie]**

**Billericay Dicky**** [Ian Dury]**

**Human**** [The Killers]**


	4. Silk

_**A/N: Okay, so thank you so much for not reviewing last chapter =[ I was wondering… since you read it, could you tell me what you think? It would be much appreciated! This chapter is probably going to be totally crap, as sex scenes aren't exactly my forte. Since, well… I am thirteen. This is probably still T, it isn't very graphic or anything… If you think of any ways that I could improve it, please tell me! I'm bad at these scenes! I didn't do M, because I couldn't think of how to write that, and, also, it would be slightly stupid to write an M story… when I am still thirteen. Then I am not allowed to read it myself… It would cause a few problems.**_

* * *

"Tony…" Ziva moaned. Tony leant down and kissed Ziva on the lips. She kissed him back and felt his tongue slide along her lips. "What is the time?"

"1am." Tony told her, and chuckled.

"What is so funny?" Ziva asked, sitting up and pushing Tony off of her. Tony protested as he fell off the side of the bed. Ziva snickered and eyed up Tony's bare chest.

"You." Tony said, sliding back under the sheets and caging her under his leg and arms. Ziva chuckled and slid a finger down the side of Tony's cheek. Tony sighed and kissed her hair.

"AGH!" Tony leant over, clutching his stomach. "What was that for?"

"What was what for?" Ziva asked innocently, as if she hadn't just elbowed him in the stomach. Tony glared at Ziva, who smiled back angelically. Tony smirked and pulled Ziva into his chest. Ziva smiled and than shrieked as Tony started to tickle her.

"Fuck you!" Ziva shrieked and Tony grinned and twisted her round to face him.

"Oh, I intend to fuck you first, honey." Ziva smiled and Tony slid his hands up under the green silk of her babydoll. Ziva pressed herself harder into Tony and slid her hands around his waist, pulling him closer.

"You sure about that?" She growled and pressed her lips to his. She felt his hands caress her and she moaned in pleasure.

"Too sure." Tony whispered in her ear and Ziva parted her legs and felt him enter her.

"Wow." About twenty minutes later Tony collapsed back onto the pillows.

"That is one word for it." Ziva laid her head on his shoulder and he pulled her into a one-armed hug. "Better than the USMC party?"

"Much better." Tony chuckled and kissed Ziva's forehead. "How ever did I manage to live without you? How did you manage to live without me?"

"Quite easily actually." Ziva smiled and Tony frowned. She leant up and kissed the frown lines that had appeared on his forehead. "Don't be sad."

"I'm not sad." Tony protested and Ziva smirked.

"Obviously not. However did I work that out?" Tony glared at her and she smirked again. "I should sleep."

"You spoil everything."

"I do not care. I will sleep." Ziva turned her back to Tony and smiled into the pillow. She had forgotten how scared she had been this morning… But now, as she realized that she had forgotten everything, it all came flooding back. A tear slid down her cheek and she tried to suppress her sadness and thought back to when she had been in the heat of the moment with Tony. A small smile played on her lips.

She felt the weight of Tony's arm across her and rested her head against it. Then Tony whispered something that she would never have expected Tony to say, especially to her.

"I love you, Ziva." He kissed her on the cheek and leant his chin in the hollow at the bottom of her neck. Tony realized something… Something he never thought of before. What he had just said had been true. At the precise moment that Tony realized this, Ziva said something back.

"I love you, too." And she was being honest.

They fell asleep in each other's arm, content, happy and the morning was totally forgotten.

"Tony?" Ziva awoke to the sound of snoring beside her. She glanced at the clock. 7:26 Am. They should be getting up. "Tony?"

Tony stayed, sprawled across the bed. Ziva rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She pulled Tony's bath robe from its peg in the en-suite and wrapped in around herself. She remembered when she and Tony had had to pretend to be married assassins. She smiled evilly and turned on the faucet. She held a cup under the faucet until it was half full. She listened. Tony was still sleeping soundly. She smirked as she walked out from the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind her. She crouched beside Tony's head and tilted the cup until some spilt out over the edge.

"AGH!" Tony jumped up and Ziva laughed loudly; he was still naked. "Bitch!"

"Good morning." Ziva said sweetly and walked back into the bathroom. She was just pouring the remaining water back into the sink when she felt arms slide around her waist. She turned to face the person who held her. She smiled when she saw the familiar face and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Shower?" Tony asked her and Ziva smiled.

"It is a double…" Tony grinned and Ziva slipped out of the bathrobe. Tony's smile grew until Ziva pinched him, hard. "What happened to shower?"

"I was admiring something first." Ziva raised an eyebrow and stepped into the shower, pulling Tony in after her. Tony pushed the door closed and pressed himself against Ziva. "Are you sure there's room for two?"

About thirty minutes later, Tony wrapped Ziva up in a large, white towel. He chuckled; Ziva was cocooned in the mass of towel.

"What is so funny?" Ziva asked and Tony repeated what he had said earlier in the morning.

"You."

"Clothes please." Ziva said, and Tony went to get her clothes off of the floor by the bed.

"You never wear the same things two days in a row…" Tony observed. "Won't somebody notice?"

"If you did, probably." Ziva smiled and Tony chuckled.

"Do you want to get anything from home? Or do you still not want to go there?" Ziva winced at the though of her home, invaded by that bastard.

"I am not going near him." She stated forcefully and Tony enveloped her in a hug.

"Shopping?" He asked and Ziva chuckled.

"If you can bear it." Tony smiled and kissed her neck.

"Shopping it is then."

_**

* * *

A/N: I hope that was up to your standards! Please, please, please review!!!!! PLEASE!!!! It's depressing to see 1000 hits and 5 reviews =[**_

_**-Penny**_


	5. McProbie

_**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter! I hope you like this one… I think their characters have kinda changed through this story… So sorry!**_

* * *

"Ziva? What about this?" Tony held up a skirt that was much more Abby than Ziva.

"Uh, no." Ziva said, glaring at Tony. She picked up a pair of black cargo pants; size 6. Tony smirked. He picked up a shirt and passed it to her. Ziva eyed it warily, but conceded that it was more modest than everything else Tony had handed to her. It was a red plaid shirt, short-sleeved and fitted. "It is… okay."

"Just okay?" Tony passed her a black leather jacket. "You like this?"

"It is very nice…" Ziva glanced at the price-tag. "It is very pricy."

"I'll pay." Tony offered and Ziva looked at him, incredulously. Tony… was offering to pay? He didn't even pay for the vending machine, so why would he pay for a $65 jacket? Ziva began to think that possibly Tony's body had been possessed by some angelic presence.

"I smell a mouse in this. Tony." Ziva said and Tony smirked.

"Rat." He corrected.

"Whatever. When do you offer to pay?" Tony brushed a loose lock of hair out of Ziva's face.

"Since my… girlfriend is being stalked by a psychopath." Ziva looked up at Tony.

"Girlfriend?" She asked, surprised.

"Girlfriend. I was hoping that it wasn't just a one-night stand." Tony smiled and Ziva returned the smile.

"I hope it wasn't. I was looking forward to tonight." Ziva smiled flirtatiously. "One moment please."

Ziva took the pants, shirt and jacket over to one of the changing rooms. Tony listened to the rustling and after a few minutes the curtain was pushed aside. He raised his eyebrows. He never thought that he would think it but Ziva was… beautiful.

"What do you think?" Ziva asked and Tony smiled and kissed her.

"Just perfect." Ziva grinned and went back into the changing room. A few minutes later she reappeared in her old clothes and handed Tony the pile of new clothes. "You said you were paying."

"Indeed I did." He held the clothes in one hand and took Ziva's hand in his other. The cashier scanned the labels and the price appeared: $107.

"Are you sure?" Ziva asked sceptically and Tony smiled.

"Why do you always think that I back out at the last moment?" He said, and handed over a credit card. A few minutes later they were walking back to the car, hand in hand.

"I need to change… somewhere." Tony smirked.

"There's always the back seat." Ziva glared at him and Tony chuckled.

"There is a bar over there. We get drinks, and I go change. Simple." Tony rolled his eyes. Ziva was sure expensive.

"Fine. Whatever." Ziva took the bag off of Tony and they approached the bar. They sat down on the bar stools and the bartender came over.

"What can I get you folks?" He asked, in a strong Texas drawl.

"Diet coke. No lemon, no ice." Ziva informed him.

"Same." The bartender pulled the drinks and passed them over the bar. Ziva took a sip of her and jumped lightly off the bar stool. She disappeared into the ladies' toilets.

"Wife?" The bartender asked and Tony laughed.

"Girlfriend." He corrected and the bartender nodded knowingly.

"That's what they all say."

"They all say what?" Ziva asked and Tony felt her breath on his neck.

"Nothing." Tony said and Ziva raised one eyebrow.

"They all say nothing… A likely story." The bartender chuckled and moved away to serve another customer.

"We should get to work… Gibbs might have noticed." Tony said slowly and Ziva nodded.

"Of course we should. Drink up." Ziva drank the rest of her coke in one go, while Tony took a much longer time. "Oh hurry up."

"Whatever. Okay. Done." Tony stood up and slipped his arm around Ziva's waist. "Let's go."

Tony pulled up outside the NCIS building and opened his door. He got round to Ziva's side before she could get out and opened the door for her.

"Why, thank you." Ziva said as she stepped out of the car.

"Anything for you, baby." Tony joked and kissed her forehead. Ziva smiled and they entered the building.

DING.

The lifts doors opened to reveal McGee already at his desk.

"Good morning, McProbie." McGee glared at Tony who smirked.

"Hello, McGee." Ziva smiled sweetly and walked out of the lift over to her desk. Sitting down, she glanced at a file on the desk.

FOR YOUR EYES ONLY.

She opened the folder and scanned the contents. She heard footsteps approach her desk and looked up.

"Good morning, Tony." She said and he smirked.

"My morning was very good, thank you, Ziva." Ziva glared at him and McGee looked at them both.

"Is there something going on that I do not know about?" McGee asked and Tony chuckled.

"There always is, Probie." Ziva rolled her eyes and McGee glared at Tony.

"What is going on this time, then?"

"None of your business, McGeek." Before Tony could add anything else his phone rang.

"DiNozzo." He replied and listened for a while, and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Ziva hissed in his ear, and Tony jumped in his chair. He covered the mouthpiece.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Ziva chuckled and Tony glared at her, and then went back to talking on the phone.

"So, who was it?" Ziva asked when Tony had put the phone down.

"None of your business." Ziva leant down and put her mouth at Tony's ear.

"It is always the girlfriend's business." She hissed and Tony swallowed.

"It was –" Before Tony could say just who it was, Gibbs approached their desk.

"Get your gear." Tony stood up smirking, and Ziva grabbed her bag with a frown on your face.

"I will find out." She hissed as she stood next to him in the lift.

_**

* * *

A/N: This chapter was kinda crappy… Sorry! Please review!**_


	6. Rule Number Twelve

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews for the last chapter!**__** I am glad you liked it! I'm surprised that you didn't think it was crappy haha. Thanks for saying I have a 'good imagination for a 13 year old.' I appreciate that remark… **_

* * *

Tony wrinkled his nose at the body lying in front of them

"Now that is disgusting." Ziva glanced at the body.

"Toughen up, Tony. That is nothing." Ziva chuckled as Tony glared at her.

"Blunt force trauma… a baseball bat possibly. But that isn't what killed him." Ducky said and Gibbs turned to him.

"How did he die?" Ducky pushed his glasses back up his nose where they had slipped down.

"Asphyxiation by carbon monoxide."

"By this?" McGee asked, holding up a clear plastic bag with tape around the neck of it.

"Probable." Ducky agreed and McGee dropped the plastic bag into an evidence bag. Ziva clicked away with the camera.

"What is this?" She asked, holding up what looked like a brown sausage. She tapped it. "It is solid."

"Gum tape?" Gibbs guessed and Ziva dropped it into an evidence bag which Tony held open for her.

"Maybe that is that bat used?" Ziva asked, and Ducky nodded.

"We know what killed him… now we need to find who." Gibbs said. "Tony? Any fingerprints?"

"Not many… Some that must have been the victim's… Two blurred prints on the railing here… My guess he was wearing latex gloves." Tony said and Gibbs nodded slowly.

"Get the prints back to the lab. Take Ziva." Tony glanced at Ziva. Normally they would all go back together… why did he need Ziva? No one was going to kidnap him on the way to the lab…

"Going, boss." Tony turned back to the car and Ziva followed. Gibbs caught her arm as she passed.

"Careful of what happens in parking lots. A lot of people can see things that happen there." He whispered and Ziva's face grew stony.

"Yes, boss. Of course, boss." She said, and Gibbs released her arm. When she got to the car she sat down in the passenger seat.

"Gibbs knows." She said and Tony looked at her.

"Knows what?" He asked.

"He saw us in the parking lot." Ziva said. "And he doesn't like it. Rule Twelve?"

"Rule Twelve my ass." Tony growled as he turned the keys in the ignition. There was an awkward silence on the way back to the lab.

"Abby?" Ziva practically had to shout over "Nasty Little Perv" by Perry Farrell.

"Ziva! Tony! What have you got?" Abby shouted back.

"Turn the music down!" Tony shouted to Abby and she looked at him, confused.

"What?" She shouted back and Ziva pressed the off button on the stereo.

"Never mind." Tony rolled his eyes. "Have some fingerprints Abby."

"Aaw, Tony, you say the sweetest things!" Abby smirked and took the papers and the evidence bags off of Tony. "Where is Gibbs?"

"Crime scene." Ziva said and glanced at Tony. In a whisper she asked: "What are you doing?"

Tony looked back at her innocently.

"Doing what?" He asked and Ziva narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why is your arm around my waist?" She hissed and Abby watched their conversation with interest.

"Are you guys… together?" She asked and both Ziva and Tony turned to her.

"Yes." Tony said.

"No." Ziva said at the same time. Tony glanced at her, questioningly and she rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Ooh! I always knew you two would get together!" Abby clapped her hands together.

"You did?" Tony asked.

"Totally! You guys are so perfect together! You have the total player and the easily angered tease… Totally! I knew that you guys could never resist each other." Abby smirked and Ziva eyed Abby warily.

"Abby… Easily angered? TEASE?!" Ziva glared at Abby who backed up into her desk.

"What?" Abby asked.

"The truth hurts." Tony whispered into Ziva's ear.

"What about Rule Twelve, guys?" Abby asked and Ziva's face fell.

"About that… Gibbs already knows." She said and Abby's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! GIBBS KNOWS BEFORE ME?!" Abby screamed and Tony took a few steps back.

"Abby, you get on with those fingerprints… We'll just get going…" He said and Ziva out the door. He did not want to be in the middle of a bitchy ex-Mossad agent vs. Goth forensics expert fight. It did not bode well, and Tony was certainly not going to be the one breaking up the fighting. He refused to be anywhere near Ziva when she was in fighting mode.

"Tony? Am I easily-angered?" Tony thought for a moment, remembering the time with the copier machine and Ziva's 'DIE STUPID MACHINE!' And then when Tony had teased her about it her 'לשתוק' which was apparently Hebrew for shut-up. He didn't want any more shouted Hebrew. He decided to answer very, very carefully.

"I am going to be totally honest here… Yes." Ziva eyed Tony carefully and walked around him, stopping behind him. Tony stood very still.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Tony said carefully.

"What an honest person you are." Ziva smiled. "Have you turned over a new plant?"

"Leaf." Tony corrected.

"Whatever."

"I don't mind you getting angry… As long as I'm next to you… in bed." Tony smirked.

"Oh really?" Ziva asked. Tony could feel her breathing on his neck.

"Heck, really." He said and this time it was Ziva's turn to smirk.

"I'll remember that for tonight." She promised and kissed his neck lightly. "Now we pretend to be doing something… not together. Gibbs might be here soon."

"Possibly." Tony said, and felt the pressure of Ziva on his back lift. She sat down.

"Don't you have work to do?" She asked.

"Yes, don't you have work to do?" Gibbs said and head-slapped Tony.

"Yes, boss. Of course, boss. I'll just be getting on with it then, won't I…?"

_**

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter… It sure was hard to try and get all the forensics and crime speak right… I used Google… Wikipedia… and Explore Forensics (UK). I will appreciate corrections if you have any!!!! Please review and say what you think!!! **_

_**-Penny**_

_**P.S. You guys rock! I uploaded this three days ago and I have reached 2000 hits already!!! And FIFTEEN alerts!!! I love you guys!!!!**_


	7. Sheket Bevakasha

_**A/N: The Cupcake episode is one of THE best episodes… EVER!!! How can people NOT love to quote it?! Ach, Abby =] Okay, so, I just wanted to explain my favourite NCIS (and other) pairings… Tell me which you agree on and which you disagree!**_

_**NCIS:**_

_**Tiva**_

_**McAbby**_

_**Jibbs**_

_**Twilight:**_

_**Edward/Bella**_

_**Jasper/Alice**_

_**Emmett/Rosalie**_

_**Merlin:**_

_**Arthur/Morgana**_

_**I don't like Slash stories! Tony and GIBBS?! Gibbs and MCGEE?! TONY AND MCGEE?! WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE WORLD?!?!?!**_

* * *

"Night, McGeeky." Tony smirked, but McGee ignored him.

"Good night, Tim." Ziva smiled. McGee looked at her strangely. Ziva hardly ever used his first name; only Abby really called him Tim or Timmy. Ziva had… changed somehow, but McGee couldn't work out how. Women. What a confusing subject.

"Good night, Ziva. Tony." Ziva glanced at the clock. 10:38 PM. They usually finished before this. What was Tony doing? She stood up and made her way to stand silently behind Tony.

"Air guitar?" She asked sceptically and Tony jumped out of his seat.

"AGH! Ziva, don't do that!" He collapsed back down in his chair. "Yes, air guitar. I'm at SECOND!"

"Weren't you at second about… oh… a few months ago?" Ziva pointed out and Tony glared at her.

"Yes, I was. But I have had over a million views. Bet you couldn't do that." He smirked and Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"Who's in first?" She asked, and Tony shrugged.

"Who cares? They're probably crap."

"I want to see who is beating you, Tony." Ziva said and Tony rolled his eyes and navigated the page to the air guitar in first place.

"Oh no… Oh my GOD." Tony's eyes widened.

"What is so scary?" Ziva asked sweetly.

"How come you never told me this?" Tony asked, indicating the screen.

"You never asked."

"Did you know?"

"No. I am not a computer geek like you, DiNozzo." Tony laughed.

"ME?! Computer geek? Don't you mean TIM?" He said enunciating which name Ziva ad used.

"Tim is a computer geek, yes. You are a… Computer Freak." She said.

"Computer freak?" Tony said sceptically. "Yeah, right."

"Computer freak. Nice to see you're working hard, DiNozzo." Tony winced as he received a head-slap from Gibbs.

"Evening, boss." He said, cringing.

"Good evening, Gibbs. Going home?" Ziva asked, her tone sweet as honey.

"I am going home. So are you two. To your different homes, hopefully." Gibbs said pointedly and Ziva and Tony exchanged glances. How much did Gibbs know?

"I cannot go home." Ziva said sadly.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked. His tone had changed. Instead of investigative, it was more caring.

"Natzchan." Tony explained, after a few minutes with Ziva saying nothing.

"Natzchan?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded.

"Natzchan Shalev."

"Tony!" Ziva hissed. She was pissed off now. First Gibbs got into her and Tony's private business, and now Tony was telling Gibbs of her problems.

"Carry on, DiNozzo." Gibbs said. Now he was definitely interested.

"Natzchan Shalev. An Israeli. He is at Ziva's house… And he hurt her. See her forehead?" Tony gently touched the healed cut on Ziva's forehead. She flinched at his touch. "When he was 15… he raped and murdered a 13 year old girl."

"He was 14." Ziva corrected quietly.

"And he is at your house?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Ziva replied. Her usual tough exterior was gone. She sounded vulnerable… and scared.

"With your permission?" Gibbs asked. He was already sure of the answer. Ziva would never be associated with a man like that.

"No." Ziva was in a mono-syllable mode. Gibbs could tell that she wouldn't reveal information without any prodding in the right direction. He gestured that she should sit down. She sat immediately, in Tony's chair. Tony sat on the edge of the desk while Gibbs remained standing.

"How do you know him, Ziva?" Gibbs asked, but Ziva said nothing.

"I thought that he was an ex-boyfriend… I guess not. Then I thought work mate… But he'd have been in prison still." Tony interjected.

"DiNozzo?"

"Yes boss?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, boss." Tony shut up.

"Ziva?" Gibbs prompted.

"My father…" Ziva trailed off. "My father sent him. He thinks that I am betraying the family."

"Ziva…" Gibbs patted her shoulder.

"Bye Tony! Night Ziva… Bye Gibbs…" Abby saw them all sitting together. Then she realized that Ziva was crying. "ZIVA!"

"I am fine." Ziva said, turning away and hiding her face. Tony crouched by her side.

"Ziva, it will be okay." He whispered and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"No it won't." Ziva mumbled, sadly. "It will never be okay."

"Grab your gear." Gibbs ordered. "Let's go."

Ziva and Tony jumped up and grabbed their backpacks. They were in the lift in a few minutes and Abby was left standing in the bullpen. She sighed. She hated not being a field agent; she always felt left out.

"Where are we going, boss?" Tony asked when they reached the ground floor.

"Ziva's house."

_**

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**My favourite clip of NCIS**__** is from Recoil, so I decided to type it out for you:**_

**Ziva**: DIE, YOU STUPID MACHINE!

**McGee**: She seems unfazed.

**Tony**: Those are standard Mossad copier machine assault tactics, McGee. She's fine. _[to Ziva_] Hey, McGee thinks you're raging against the machine because you had to take down your serial killer-boyfriend.

**McGee**: _[To Tony]_ Thanks for that. _[To Ziva]_ Ziva I was just concerned that-

**Ziva**: I am fine.

**Tony**: See McGee? She's a steely-eyed killer.

**Ziva**: Sheket Bevakasha!

**Tony**: I don't know him. Borscht belt comedian?

**Ziva**: It is Hebrew for shut up!

**Tony**: Really did affect you, huh? Have you had your mandatory session with the shrink?

**Ziva**: _[pauses]_ Yes…

**Tony**: Still crazy then?

_[Ziva glares at him]_

**Tony**: Getting off your case.


	8. Shalev, Natzchan

_**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!! Over 1000 hits in one day! FOR TWO DAYS RUNNING! It's like a dream come true (I don't dream much, you may have guessed.). I've actually been leaning Hebrew! Here are a few of the phrases I have learnt:**_

**Hello/Goodbye/Peace: **Shalom

**Please: **Bavokasha

**Thanks: **Todah

**Fine, thanks: **TovTodah

**I speak Hebrew (fem.): **Ani Medaberet Ivrit

**Good morning: **Boket Tov

**Good luck: **Behatzlacha

**Good afternoon: **Tzaharam Torim

**I love you (m.): **Ani Ohev Otach

**I love you (f.): **Ani Ohevet Otacha

**I live: **Ani Chai

**Shut up: **Sheket Bavokasha

_**See? NCIS really is educational =]**_

_**Ramble over and out =]**_

* * *

"I am not going anywhere near that bastard!" Ziva spat and Tony blanched.

"Ziva –"

"He'll kill you! Don't you understand?" Ziva's voice was rising and people were turning to see what was happening.

"Ziva –"

"You do not understand! He will kill you!" Ziva's face was distorted into a pained expression.

"ZIVA!" Gibbs shouted and slapped her.

"What was that for?" Ziva glared at him, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Calm down!" Gibbs ordered and Ziva's expression softened. She dropped her gaze and stared at the floor. "We will get him into custody. He is not allowed to be in your apartment without your previous permission. And it is pretty obvious that you gave him no permission of the sort."

"Ziva…" Tony gave Ziva a hug, ignoring the glare which Gibbs sent his way that had 'Rule Twelve Violation' written all over it. Tony stole a glance at Gibbs and smirked. The he pressed his lips to Ziva's forehead and brushed her hair out of her face. He sure knew how to irritate Gibbs. Anyway, it wasn't a hard task.

"Do you have no faith in us at all?" Gibbs asked Ziva who sighed.

"Not against him. I have no faith in anything." She murmured quietly.

"Are you coming now?" Gibbs asked pointedly and Ziva sighed again and backed down.

"Yes…" She let herself be led to the car by Tony. She sat next to Tony in the back seat, her head on his shoulder. Gibbs was driving, and kept stealing glances in the rear view mirror at them. He thought of Shannon… When their relationship had been like that. Tears pricked his eyes but he wouldn't allow himself to cry.

"What does this Natzchan look like?" Gibbs asked after an awkward silence and both Tony and Ziva replied.

"Psycho." Tony said.

"Evil." Ziva said at the same time.

"Physically." Gibbs added. Sometimes Ziva and Tony's translation of Gibbs-speak could be quite wrong.

"5 foot 9. Shoulder-length disgusting looking black hair. Israeli." Tony said, recalling the photo of Shalev from McGee's computer.

"He has a scar from a fight down his left cheek." Ziva added. "He cannot smile."

"Even if he could, he doesn't seem the type to smile." Tony pointed out and Gibbs' lips twitched into something resembling a smile.

"Get ready. We're here." Gibbs told them, pulling the car to a stop. Ziva started to hyperventilate, her breathing becoming erratic.

"Breath, Ziva. It's always a good idea." Tony hissed and Ziva glared at him and got out of the car.

"DiNozzo, you take the back. I'm going with Ziva."

"But, boss -" Gibbs cut off Tony's sentence with a look. "Yes sir."

"Good man." Gibbs said condescendingly. Tony glared at Gibbs' back and walked round the back of the house. Ziva stared at the familiar door. The door to her house… In which an evil psychopathic serial murderer was currently in residence.

"Let's go." She spat, her lips twisted into a heinous smile. The edges of Gibbs' lips turned up. This was the Ziva he knew and trusted. The vulnerable Ziva had been… un-Ziva-ish. He hadn't liked it.

Ziva drew her gun and held it at her side, pointing to the ground. Gibbs did the same and so did Tony, who was by the back door. Gibbs glanced at Ziva. She nodded.

"NCIS!" Gibbs shouted as he kicked the door open.

"Shit." A muffled swear word came from one of the rooms down the hall. Gibbs and Ziva held their guns out in front of them. They checked all the rooms as they went down the hall. Everything seemed so normal to Gibbs, but to Ziva she could see what had changed. Furniture had been moved, and pictures had been removed. Photos of her and Tony, her and Abby, Abby and McGee, Gibbs and Abby, her and Gibbs, the whole team and also the photos of Tony's air guitar and McGee's psycho face were missing.

Gibbs kicked open the door to Ziva's bedroom. The window was wide open, the dark blue curtains fluttering in the light December breeze. Ziva ran over to the window and glanced down. She saw a man in a black coat running down the street.

"He is getting away!" Ziva shouted and sprinted back out of the house, with Gibbs hot on her tail. Tony was already after Shalev, and was gaining on him.

"Tsan Lant Nichna! Surrender or die!" Shalev suddenly shouted, turning around and firing two shots at Tony. Tony fell to the ground, clutching at his chest.

"TONY!" Ziva screamed, her mouth frozen open in shock, her legs still moving routinely. Natzchan smirked and turned and ran. Ziva growled a low word that Gibbs guessed was a derogatory term in Hebrew.

Fuelled by anger she aimed at the same time that Gibbs aimed at Natzchan's back. They both fired; they were still sprinting after Shalev. Gibbs' shot missed by a few millimeters, only grazing Shalev's jacket, he had been aiming for Natzchan's back. Ziva's shot entered the back of Shalev's skull. Ziva dropped to the ground next to where Tony lay. Gibbs sheathed his gun and crouched over Shalev's body. He held his middle and index fingers to Natzchan's neck.

"He's dead." He said softly, but Ziva didn't hear.

"Tony! Tony, please don't die! Tony!" Ziva begged, holding Tony's head to her chest.

"Ziva…" Tony mumbled, blood coming out of his mouth.

"Ani Ohev Otach…" Ziva whispered into Tony's ear. Gibbs kept silent. He might not speak Hebrew but he could guess what Ziva was saying. "Gibbs…"

Ziva's face was twisted into a scared but angry expression. Gibbs brought out his phone.

"Duck. We need you. And paramedics." Gibbs' voice was strained. He listened for a few seconds to Ducky. All he said was one word before he snapped his phone shut. "Tony."

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I want to hear what you think is going to happen, and, remember, suggestions are always welcome! I started this chapter last night at about 11 but I didn't manage to finish it. Right now I'm at home… ill. I hate being ill, it's so boring! I'm not actually meant to be using my laptop… But I am. I'm not meant to be watching TV either. Whatever.**_

_**Please review and say what you think!!!**_

_**-Penny**_

_**My NCIS Quote(s) of the Day:**_

**Gibbs****:** Rule number three: Don't believe what you're told, double check.  
**Kate:** Should I write these rule in my PalmPilot or crochet them on pillows?

**Abby**: I need a DNA swab.  
**McGee**: What's this about?  
**Ziva**: Someone stole her cupcake.  
**McGee**: No, this is an invasion of privacy!  
**Abby**: McGee I will get your DNA one way or another.  
**Tony**: Do what the woman says. She sleeps in a coffin.

**Ziva:** No wonder he's keeping his cards close to his breasts. _[McGee and Tony look at her strangely.]_

**Paula**: For all we know he could have committed suicide!  
**Ziva**: A suicide bomber who commits suicide before his bombing? I mean that doesn't make any sense!  
**Tony**: No! It doesn't. But it does raise an interesting point. Imagine if you will ladies, an assisted suicide of a suicide bomber whose suicided before his suicide bombing its kinda like how much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood.

**Gibbs**: DiNozzo, what the hell is wrong with you?!  
**Tony**: I am just trying to lighten the mood of the room a little bit Boss.**Gibbs**: I've got a better way. Leave! And take her with you!

**Ziva**: That works for me.

**Paula**: Works for me too, David.

**Ziva**: Da-veed.


	9. Hospitals

_**A/N: Thanks for reading my last chapter! I have had almost as many hits on this in 4 days than I did on my Twilight one for three weeks. The other difference is I have had 101 reviews on my Twilight fic! Don't be so lazy, people!**_

_**

* * *

NCIS Quotes of the Chapter:**_

_**1. Kate: **How did you get into NCIS?_

_**Tony: **I smiled?_

_**2. Abby: **You may be smart, but my geek carries a gun!_

* * *

"You are not taking him!" Ziva screamed at the paramedics, clutching onto Tony's gurney.

"Just let her with him." Gibbs growled and the paramedics eyed the angry Mossad agent warily.

"But –"

"DO IT!" Gibbs shouted, and the paramedics carefully placed Tony into the back of the ambulance and let Ziva in beside him. "Ziva, I'll drive after you."

Ziva stared at Tony's white face. All the blood had drained from it, leaving it pale and lifeless. She brushed his cheek with her fingers.

"Ani Mitzta'er… Ani Ohev Otach Tony. Do not leave me. Do not die!" Ziva begged the unmoving body. "Tony!"

She gently touched her fingers on Tony's lips. His skin was still warm… Then she felt something. A slight movement around her fingers… He was breathing!

"He lives!" She exclaimed and the paramedics around her closed in like vultures.

"Miss?" One of the younger paramedics stuttered. "Would you stand out the way, please?"

"Fine." Ziva said, only caring that Tony was still alive. She sat down and bent her head in prayer. "Avinu SheBaShamayim… Azru Lit. Bevokasha… Ani Chai… ve Tony? Balnes… Balsham… Barei Lev… Baruch Shem Kivod Malchuto LeOlam Va'ed."

The doors opened and Ziva jumped out. The paramedics carefully lifted Tony onto a hospital bed and he was rushed down the hall. Ziva sprinted behind them, ignoring the shouts from behind her.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Be careful who you run into!"

"Excuse me? You can't go in there." A doctor blocked her way. She tried to get round him but he was blocking her way into the theatre. She glared at her and he dragged the protesting Israeli into the waiting room. Once there, she began muttering again, the other people waiting eyed her warily.

"B'Ezrat Hashem Tony Chai… Bavokasha. Baruch Shemah. Ani Ohev Tony, Bevokasha! Nishtu Gedacht! Bavokasha!" Tears were streaming down Ziva's face by now. She couldn't believe that she was crying… Over Tony! The strong, hard Mossad agent exterior was gone now… All that was left was the soft, vulnerable girlfriend. A man came out of the theatre.

"How is he?" Ziva jumped up.

"Who?" The man asked, confused.

"Anthony DiNozzo. He went into surgery… he was shot." Ziva said quietly.

"He is in ward 153. Did no one tell you?" The man asked and a huge grin grew on Ziva's face.

"He is alive!" She shouted, and many of the other people waiting turned and glared at her. "TODAH LAE-L!!!"

"Up that corridor, up the stairs and the nurse will give you directions!" The man shouted after Ziva, who had already sprinted off. Ziva pounded along the corridors ignoring the shouts. She ran up the stairs, taking them four at a time.

"Ward 153!" She skidded to a halt in front of a nurse.

"Just down there, miss." The nurse said, and watched as Ziva sprinted down the hallway. When Ziva arrived at the door with "153" on a metal plate on it, the door was closed. She knocked softly, but when no one answered she knocked louder.

"Come in." Gibbs said. Ziva slammed open the door and glared at Gibbs.

"How come no one told ME?!" She growled and Gibbs looked taken back."

"I asked one of the doctor's to tell you!" He exclaimed, but Ziva glared at him again and he shut up. Ziva turned her attention to the man in the hospital bed.

"TONY!" She shouted, and ran to his bedside. "Tony!"

"He's unconscious… Anaesthetics, you know." Ziva's face fell. "But he's alive, and that's what counts."

"Yes. That is what counts." Ziva agreed, stroking Tony's cheek absent-mindedly.

"Get some sleep Ziva. I'll tell you when he wakes up." Gibbs ordered her.

"No." Ziva said stubbornly and Gibbs sighed. Ziva was a very, very stubborn person and only took her own word for granted. And she only took her OWN word very carefully.

"Ziva…" Gibbs started and Ziva sighed.

"Fine. You better wake me up though!" Ziva leant back in the hard, plastic chair and immediately fell into a deep sleep. Gibbs listened to her sleep.

"Tony… Do not die… Ani Ohev Otach… Live… Don't leave me… Shalev…" Her mumblings ceased and she started to snore. Gibbs suppressed a laugh; he knew that Ziva slept with a gun under her pillow normally, he wasn't about to wake her up suddenly.

"Gibbs?" A voice asked, and Gibbs sat up with a jerk.

"Tony!" He exclaimed, a grin breaking out on his face.

"You fell asleep on me!" Tony complained and Gibbs realized that he had been lying on Tony's leg.

"Oops." He apologised and Tony chuckled. "I better wake Ziva; I don't want to feel the wrath of ninja girl."

He shook Ziva's shoulder gently.

"Ziva?" He said softly.

"AGH!" Ziva screamed, and this time it was Gibbs looking into the barrel of one of Ziva's many guns. "SHALEV!"

"No… It's Gibbs." Gibbs said, and Ziva relaxed.

"I am sorry." She said. "TONY!"

"Ziva!" Tony smiled and Ziva hugged him tightly. Tony winced but did not say anything.

"What happened to knives don't run out of bullets?" Gibbs asked Ziva, who shrugged.

"Guns kill faster." She said, matter-of-factly. Gibbs chuckled. There was a soft knock on the door and it opened to reveal Abby and McGee.

"Are you afraid to live, are you afraid to die…" Abby was singing. Tony thought that he could see a hit of Abby's lipstick residing on McGee's cheek, but he chose not to say anything. For once.

"Appropriate." Tony said in reference to Abby's singing.

"TONY!" Abby shrieked and ran across the room and hugged him. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't you mess with my boyfriend." Ziva reprimanded jokingly. Abby's eyes widened and she glanced at Gibbs.

"Abby, DiNozzo almost died. Who cares about Rule damn Twelve at the moment? Go make out with McGee if you want." Abby turned round to face McGee. "No, rewind! Forget I said that. If you want to make out with him, go somewhere where I can't see."

"Bye." McGee joked and Tony chuckled.

"See, boss? McFreaky DOES have a sense of humor!"

_**

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Ugh I was off school for most of today… So boring! It's almost 11pm and I should really sleep… Ah well. PLEASE REVIEW =D**_


	10. Remember Me

_**A/N: Thanks for the (admittedly very small) amount of reviews for last chapter. I'm sorry this took so long to update! I was ill on Sunday, ill on Monday and yesterday I did my Youth Speaks competition straight after school and we didn't get home until 10pm. **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Adiver (April =D) who is a total Jibbs fan! She also loves Tiva and McAbby… she rocks!**_

_**I hope you like it!**_

_**PS - I created a NCIS Tribute song to Jenny called "Remember Me." Technically it could also be a tribute to Kate too... But hey I liked Jenny better :P Please write in your review or PM me if you would like to hear it =]  
**_

* * *

Tony hobbled out of the hospital on his crutches and Ziva chuckled.

"Invalid." She grinned and Tony glared at her and poked her in the leg with his right crutch. She turned and walked off to her car but when she unlocked the car she realized Tony wasn't behind her. "Oh hurry up!"

"You are so demanding." Tony said, settling back into the soft leather of the passenger seat. With Ziva driving, the usually 30 minute drive took only ten minutes. Tony's face was a slightly pale shade of green as they neared the NCIS building.

"Jesus, Zi! Are you trying to kill me? Slow down occasionally!" He swore and Ziva chuckled.

"Whatever you say, DiNozzo." She said, parking the car and jumping out. She turned her face away so he couldn't see the smile creep over her face. 'Zi.' She had to admit, she like the nickname. It was… cute. Once her face was back to normal, without a huge grin covering it, she turned back to Tony and they walked inside together.

DING.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said as Tony and Ziva stepped out of the lift.

"Hey boss, I was just –"

"Shut up." Gibbs interrupted, but he had a grin covering his face.

"How is the case going?" Ziva asked. No one had updated her of Tony on the case.

"FBI." Gibbs said and Tony looked at him, confused.

"The FBI killed him? Woah, those people go to such extremes…" Gibbs rolled his eyes at Tony's stupidity…

"No, bonehead, the FBI took the case!" Tony laughed nervously and Ziva smirked.

"Ah, yeah… Whatever…" Tony muttered, sitting down at his desk and dropping his crutches onto the floor. "Why?"

"We had one agent on leave, one in hospital form a shooting… We didn't have enough staff." Gibbs explained.

"Who was on leave?" Tony asked.

"Ziva, bonehead." Gibbs rolled his eyes and Tony saw McGee walked their way.

"Hey, McGeeky!"

"Tony!" McGee exclaimed and wandered over to Tony. "OUCH!"

"Uh, Tony? I think you should move your crutches." Ziva advised, eying the hopping McGee who was clutching at his toe.

"All rehearsed." Tony smirked and McGee shot him a death glare before limping over to his desk and sitting down. "Oh I'm so scared."

"Oh, it is just lovely to have you back." McGee said sarcastically, in retort to Tony's witheringly patronising tone. "I don't know how we managed without you."

"I don't know how you did either. For a start, you didn't."

"We didn't?" Gibbs asked, a warning tone entering his voice.

"No! You had to hand the case over to the FBI because I wasn't here." Tony explained, ignoring the warning.

"Ninja Girl wasn't here either." McGee said, and shrank back into his chair as Ziva approached.

"NINJA GIRL?!" She asked and McGee looked very scared.

"When you kicked those guards… And yeah… And stuff." McGee stuttered and Tony laughed. Gibbs snickered softly.

"Tony? Ziva? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Gibbs asked and Ziva stopped harassing McGee over the ninja girl comment.

"Someone's in trouble." McGee taunted as Tony and Ziva trailed after Gibbs toward his office. Gibbs shot a warning look at McGee, who instantly shut up. They filed into Gibbs' office and he shut the door behind them.

"About you." Gibbs said.

"About us?" Tony asked.

"Yes. Your… relationship." Gibbs said slowly.

"Ah." Tony said. "What about it?"

"I expect you to keep professional in the office." Gibbs said, and Tony and Ziva nodded in agreement.

"Of course, Gibbs." Tony said.

"But…" Gibbs began. "But I will ignore Rule Twelve… for the while. You can be… together… as long as you keep profession in the office."

Ziva and Tony's eyes widened. Gibbs was IGNORING one of his rules? Gibbs never did that!

"Of course!" Ziva agreed, nodding her head.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked, and Tony nodded.

"Of course boss."

"Good, good. Glad we all agree on something. You may go… Work on cold cases for a while. It's all there is at the moment." Ziva opened the door and left and Tony was about to follow when Gibbs caught his arm.

"DiNozzo. If you do anything to her, to hurt her… I promise, I will come and kill you." Gibbs said to Tony.

"Is that a threat, boss?" Tony asked innocently.

"Yes." Gibbs said simply and Tony smiled.

"I would never, ever do anything to hurt Ziva." He promised.

"You already have." Gibbs said sadly.

"What?!" Tony exclaimed, his eyes widening in shock. "What? When? How? Where?"

"You almost died. It broke her heart. Luckily you survived. I don't think she would have stayed at NCIS if you hadn't." Gibbs said with his eyes downcast. Tony frowned. He hadn't known that. He hadn't thought Ziva would be like that. If Ziva had died, he probably wouldn't have been able to sit looking opposite her empty desk, or have to deal with some new recruit. Kate had been bad enough… but Ziva…

"Yes… boss… I'll get back to work then…" Tony mumbled and excused himself from Gibbs' office. Gibbs sat down at his desk, his chin in his hands. His eyes rested on a photograph of him and Jenny. His blue eyes filled with tears and one tear trickled down his right cheek. He brushed an invisible speck of dust off of the photograph. The photograph was standing in a little space all of its own, pride of position.

"I love you." He whispered to the photo. "Wherever you are… I still love you. Don't forget that Jenny. You might be gone from here… But you will always be in my heart."

_**

* * *

A/N: REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW =] I don't know whether to carry this on or end it here… Please say whether I should carry it on here, carry it on in a sequel or leave it like this! **_

_**Quote of the Day:**_

**Ziva**: If you want someone dead, you knock on their door, they answer, you shoot them. Easy.


	11. Cold As You

**24th January 2009**

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I decided to carry on in the same story =]**_

_**I have conjunctivitis so everything is blurry so there might be a lot of typos.  


* * *

**_

**1st February 2009**

_**I wrote this last Saturday but the network has been down and I was ill on Sunday, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. That is why they have been no new chapters! I am very, very sorry but I hope you enjoy this one =]  
**_

* * *

**Three weeks later:**

"Morning, Abs!" Gibbs called across the parking lot.

"Gibbs!" Abby grinned and lugged a huge bag over to the building. "Can you open this door?"

"Happy this morning are we?" He asked her and she raised her eyebrows.

"Obviously!" She said with a huge grin across her face. She waited for his exclamation… but it didn't happen. "Don't tell me you've forgotten… You haven't… Have you?"

"Forgotten what?" Gibbs asked innocently as her opened the door for Abby.

"Gibbs!" Abby wailed and Gibbs chuckled.

"When would I ever forget your Christmas Eve party?" Gibbs asked and the grin reappeared on Abby's face.

"So you're coming?" She checked.

"Yes, I am." Gibbs agreed and Abby grinned.

"It isn't going to be everyone like last year… Just you, me, McGee, Ziva, Tony, Ducky and Palmer." She informed him of the guest list and Gibbs nodded.

"Last year got a bit out of hand…" He remembered, thinking of the forensics tests that Abby had taken to find out who vomited on her floor. One of the guys who Gibbs couldn't remember the name of had to pay hundreds of dollars to get Abby a new carpet.

_DING_.

"Morning, team." Gibbs said as he stepped out of the lift. Abby followed, digging in her bag.

"Tony!" She exclaimed passing him a present wrapped in black paper covered in skeletons in Santa hats. "And McGee…."

"Thanks, Abs!" Tony said as he unwrapped the CD that he had mentioned he wanted.

"Thanks, Abby!" McGee grinned, putting his present away in his desk drawer without showing anyone what it was.

"And Ziva!" She handed Ziva a package covered in similar paper to what Tony and McGee's presents had been wrapped in. "I know you're Jewish so it's not Christmas… But you are coming to my party and all so I didn't think you'd mind if I got you a gift…"

"You shouldn't have… But I like that you did!" Ziva grinned. Christmas wasn't a bad idea at all. "I got you something too!"

"ZIVA!" Abby shrieked, looking at the CDs in the unwrapped present. "Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so much!"

"Thanks to you too Abby!" Ziva smiled as she held up the dress in front of her. It was dark blue, a halter-neck with a swing skirt. She liked it. She didn't know it, but Tony liked it too. While she was admiring her gift, he was admiring the idea of seeing Ziva in the dress. Then the vision came to him of Ziva without the dress. He much preferred the second image.

"Abs, this is for you." McGee said, and handed Abby a small box. She looked at the label 'Open Later.' She wondered why, but put it in her pocket instead.

"Abby!" Tony handed her a flat, box-shaped package. Abby opened it to see a pile of CDs. She grinned. CDs from Ziva, CDs from Tony… At least they were different CDs than Ziva's.

"Thanks, Tony!" She smiled and bounced off to her lab.

"McGee." Tony passed McGee a box. McGee opened it to see a notebook laptop.

"Thank you… Why?" McGee asked.

"Because I broke your laptop…" Tony admitted and McGee narrowed his eyes.

"That was YOU?!" He shrieked and Tony smirked.

"Oops. Hey, Ziva this is for you." Tony handed Ziva a box and a package. Ziva unwrapped them carefully, slitting the paper with one of her knives. In the package there was a shirt… wrapped around something? She unwrapped the shirt and saw that It was wrapped around a dagger. The handle was studded with different jewels; it looked like a ceremony knife from the 1500s. She turned the blade over and looked at the Star of David decorating the blade.

"Not for work, I take it?" She asked and Tony smiled.

"Not quite. I thought you would like it."

"Oh I do." She unwrapped the box and opened it. She pulled out a necklace. It had a delicate silver chain and the pendant was the Star of David. Each point had a tiny crystal in it and there were rubies where the lines crossed themselves. "Wow… I love it!"

"I'm glad you do." Tony whispered from behind her and she jumped.

"Do not sneak up on me like that! Anyway, here's yours." She took a package from one of the desk drawers. Tony ripped off the paper to see a DVD that he had mentioned he had wanted a few months ago… once in passing.

"How did you know I wanted this?" He asked and Ziva shrugged.

"You said a while ago." She smiled and Tony kissed her hair.

"Thank you." He went back and sat down, after putting the DVD in one of the drawers in his desk.

"Get your gear, let's go. We have a dead marine." Gibbs said as he walked past the bullpen to the lift. They grabbed their bags and hurried after him. "McGee, stay! Run a search on Lauren Sallider, Charles Sallider and Raja Gausses."

"Yes, boss." McGee sighed and sat back down and began typing at his computer. Results flashed up on the screen:

_**Colonel **__**Lauren Sallider**_

_23_

_5"6_

_146lbs_

_Spanish - __English_

_5 Elliott Drive_

_Charlottesville_

_Washington DC_

_**Captain **__**Charles Sallider**_

_26_

_6"2_

_195lb_

_Spanish_

_5 Elliott Drive_

_Charlottesville_

_Washington DC_

_**Commander Raja Gausses**_

_28_

_6"7_

_162lbs_

_Indian_

_4 Elliott Drive_

_Charlottesville_

_Washington DC_

All three were missing, McGee noted. He dug through their files. Lauren had been in the navy for 7 years; she had joined straight out of high school. She had followed her half-brother, Charles to the navy. Charles had reported Lauren missing three weeks ago; she has disappeared after her boyfriend of three years, Raja Gausses, had died in a car accident in November.

Meanwhile Tony, Ziva, Gibbs and Ducky were at the crime scene.

"Ah, lovely." Tony said sarcastically. Two people, very obviously dead, were lying together, as if sleeping. They might look more like they were sleeping if it wasn't for the fact that they had both been shot through the forehead.

"Died in each others arms?" Ziva asked and Ducky shook his head.

"They were already dead. The man died in a car crash, I remember his case. This lady, she has been strangled. Asphyxiation, my dear." He said.

"Thanks Duck. Time of death?" Gibbs asked.

"A month ago for Raja. He was in my autopsy room for three days in November. The third, the fourth and the fifth. And for the lady, about three weeks, I would guess."

"Thanks Duck. We'll get the bodies back to NCIS for you."

"Thank you Jethro."

"Abby's party tonight… You are coming aren't you?" Tony asked and Ziva smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

_**

* * *

**_

**24th January 2009:**

_**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter! My friend April is sick =[ It is what I had which sucks. I have conjunctivitis in my right eye and everything is blurry… I can't see… There are probably many, many typos. Please review =]**_


	12. Beautiful Eyes

**_A/N: I am writing these chapters while listening to Taylor Swift songs (you gotta love that voice) so I might add some lyrics... Also the chapters and now being named after songs... Whatever. =]_**

**_

* * *

I'm better than I was earlier this week; the doctor put me on antibiotics and codeine . The warning he gives me about the codeine? "Be careful, it's an addictive drug." I was there thinking 'Yeah... okay... You crazy guy you are warning a thirteen year old girl that you have given her a bottle of addictive medicine... Are you CRAZY?!'_**

**_

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to firstly Taylor Swift, secondly to Cote de Pablo, thirdly (is that a word?) to Michael Weatherly and fourthly (I'm pretty sure that isn't a word... oh who cares.) to April (Adiver) who is my best friend and also writes awesome NCIS fan fiction! Check her out people!_**

_

* * *

_

_Have you ever thought,  
Just maybe,  
You belong with me?_

_DING-DONG._

"ZIVA!" Abby screamed as she saw Ziva leaning against the door frame.

"Abs!" Ziva grinned and hugged Abby.

"You came! And you wore the dress!" Abby smiled and Ziva eyed Abby's dress. It was knee length with a full black skirt, a red lace bodice and black puffed sleeves.

"Yes I did! I like yours too!" Ziva grinned and raised her eyebrows as McGee arrived in the door way from inside Abby's house. He smiled at Ziva.

"Hey Ziva." Ziva smiled back.

"Hi McGee."

"Tim got it for me. I really like it." Abby grinned, doing a twirl and making the skirt swirl out from her legs.

"I do not doubt that you do." Ziva grinned and Abby mock gasped.

"Ziva, how inappropriate!" Abby laughed.

"Inappropriate is Tony's game." Gibbs said, arriving behind Ziva and giving her a light head slap. Ziva mock winced.

"That really hurt Gibbs." She smiled and Gibbs smiled back.

"Abby, are you going to keep us all waiting out here all night?" Gibbs asked and Abby ushered them all into the house. Ziva looked around. At a first glance it didn't seem very 'Abby' but then she started to notice the black lace curtains and the swords behind the skull on the wall. Abby led them all into the living room which had been redecorated with lots of Christmas decorations. There was a large Christmas tree in one corner. Gibbs noticed a smaller black Christmas tree looking quite conservative in the other corner.

_Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly making me want you_

All the furniture had been cleared out of the room and there was a square marked out with tinsel. Ziva guessed that the square was possibly for dancing.

"Ziva...?" Abby said, her voice dripping with sweetness.

"What do you want Abby?" Ziva smiled and Abby chuckled. Ziva knew her too well.

"Well, tonight we are having karaoke... And I was wondering if you would sing something?" Abby asked, widening her eyes into a puppy-dog look.

"It is Christmas. Possibly." Ziva grinned and Abby's smile grew. When Tony had been in hospital, Abby had missed the normally lively and happy Ziva. She was glad to have her back. Abby turned and ran over to the DJ they had hired for the night.

"Do your stuff, whatever it is you do." Abby said before running back to the little group. After a few seconds 'Santa Baby' came through the music system and laughing, Abby dragged Ziva onto the dance floor. Gibbs sat back with a cocktail Abby had made for him and watched the girls have fun. It felt like a family Christmas; Ziva, Tim, Abby and Tony were practically family. Talking of Tony, where was he? He hadn't arrived yet... Gibbs mentally shrugged and carried on watching the now trio of McGee, Abby and Ziva laughing on the dancefloor.

_Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the boys I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be just as good  
If you check off my Christmas list_

Tony sat on the stairs, waiting for his little entry. He felt more nervous than before any of his exams and his hand unconsciously hovered protectively over his pocket.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing  
A ring  
And I don't mean on the phone, Santa baby  
So hurry down the chimney tonight_

As the song ended Tony strecthed out his legs, flexed his fingers and stood up. He walked over to the door, his head up. He tried to suppress his nerves as he looked over at the woman on the dance floor. He nodded just slightly and the DJ began a new song.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know_

He walked into the room and Ziva turned to see what they were looking at. A smile spread across her lips as she saw who it was. The smile was fleeting though, as it left her face at the serious look on Tony's face. Her expression was questioning. Tony halted a few steps away from her.

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone._

"Miss Ziva David." He began, and to his surprise his voice held and did not break in the tension of it all. He took a deep breath and knelt down on one knee and slipped the box out from his pocket.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

"Miss Ziva David," He began again. "Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know._

Ziva's face was in mixed expressions which ranged from shock, surprise, happiness and excitement.

_It's a love story, baby just say..._

"Yes." Ziva said and a tear slid down her cheek. Tony gently lifted her hand a slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up Ziva pulled him into a hug and buried her head in his shoulder.

_Yes._

"I love you." Tony whispered into Ziva's ear.

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

"I love you too." Ziva whispered back and they broke apart. Abby grabbed Ziva and pulled her into a hug. Gibbs shook Tony's hand and McGee grinned. After hugs and kisses from everyone the happy couple were given space and they began to dance. Abby was sitting on McGee's knee with her arm about his shoulder. Gibbs' thoughts went back to his days in Paris. He remembered her face... He brought himself back to reality before he began crying like an idiot in front of everyone.

You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless

Gibbs pulled a much loved photo out of his pocket. His fingers lightly caressed the face in the photo; frozen in time. Blinking back hot tears he put the photo away and watched his two agents dance together. He had to admit, they did look right together. Tony had finally found the right girl... And Ziva had found the right man. A perfect match.

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

Ziva looked into Tony's eyes and he looked back into hers.

_Your beautiful eyes  
Stare right into my eyes  
and sometimes I think of you late at night  
I don't know why_

Unspoken conversation passed between them.

_You're here, You're eyes are looking into mine  
So baby, make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your eyes_

Tony was amazed. He had found the perfect girl. He had seen it the moment she had walked out of the lift and into the bullpen and it had just grown since then. What amazed him even more was that she loved him back. He couldn't believe it. Him, Tony DiNozzo, was getting married. He loved Christmas._  
_

_And I didn't know if you knew  
So I'm taking this chance to say  
That I had the best day  
With you today_

* * *

_**A/N: That's the end of this chapter! I thought the songs fit amazingly well, I couldn't have written them any better!!! Please review!!! I love to hear your thoughts on it!!! Love all you guys!!!**_

_**Also, please say whether I should carry on with the song lyrics or whether they are just irritating and get in the way =]**_

_**Predict future chapters, or say what you want to happen!!!!**_

_**-Pénny  
**_


	13. The Best Day

_**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter! My average is now 3 reviews per chapter… It's a kinda low number… [Hint! Hint!]**_

_**

* * *

Shout outs to some of my most faithful and loyal readers:**_

**Adiver**_** [She **__rocks__**! And so does her fan fiction!]**_

**Lalelis**_** [My awesome reviewer and reader who also reads my **__Twilight__** fan fiction!]**_

**ErikaaDiLante**_** [She is one **_**cool**_** bean =] She reviews almost every chapter!]**_

**Meffie**_** [Major Reviewer =D Coolio =P]**_

_**If you want to request a shout-out to mention your fan fiction, just PM me or add it in a review! Honestly, April does not pay me to flaunt her fan fics!**_

_**

* * *

PLEASE **__**READ "MESSENGER OR MORE" by Adiver!!!! IT IS AWESOME!**_

* * *

Tony and Ziva broke apart from their first dance as a 'proper' couple; as an engaged couple. They were smiling, what was there to be upset about now? Everything was perfect; they had each other forever and they were at a Christmas party on Christmas Eve with two of their best friends and their boss. Everything was just right, a perfect balance of 100% happiness.

_You're beautiful  
every little piece love, don't you know_

_You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful._

They moved over to Gibbs, Abby, McGee and Ducky. Ducky had said before that he was going to be late as he had to go to someone else's party before. Double booking for Ducky, Abby had thought. Tony and Ziva's fingers were entwined together as they sat down on the couch next to Gibbs.

"Karaoke." Abby stated, with a huge grin on her face. Ziva rolled her eyes. Abby looked at her pleadingly. "Please?"

"I guess I could…" Ziva said, her lips twitching into a teasing smile. "Let me choose a song."

She walked over to the DJ and inspected the music that he had. She pointed one out and picked up the microphone and began to sing.

"**Rusted brandy in a diamond glass**

**Everything is made from dreams**

**Time is made from honey, slow and sweet**

**Only the fools now what it means"**

At this, she winked at Tony and everyone burst out laughing. He pretended to be shocked but couldn't help the huge grin which was plastered across his face, ear to ear.

"**Oh, temptation. Temptation, temptation. I can't resist."**

Tony could see just why Ziva should sing this song way more often, at home with him. Not in front of other people, he just wanted to grab her then and there… But he wouldn't dare in front of Gibbs. Suddenly a cunningly fun idea came to him…

**»****Oui, je sais.  
Qu'il est fait fumé.  
Oui, je me suis paumée.  
Il sait que je suis fauchée.  
Mais à moi de jouer. »**

Ziva was enjoying the performance. The dress hung nicely to her curves, and swished out whenever she moved her hips. The song brought back memories of Morocco and she had the sudden urge to check the table for cases of bombs.

**« ****Tentation.  
Tentation.  
Tentation.  
Je peux pas résister. »**

She finished the French part of the song and slipped into the flow of her favorite verse. Gibbs smiled at one of his favorite agents; he would miss her if she ever left. Now all he was waiting for was McGee and Abby to be more open with their relationship… and possibly… just maybe… end up like Ziva and Tony. He could just imagine that. His forensics expert and his computer expert/field agent married and his two best field agents married. He'd gone through all that… For him it had been a total disaster in the end; relationships were not his forte.

"**Dutch pink and Italian blue  
He is waiting there for you."**

She looked over at Tony and their eyes met. Tony imagined that he could see right into her soul through her warm brown eyes. He envisioned that it would be half light blue and half red; her soft side and her more angry, (rather sexy, in his opinion) Mossad paperclip killer side. He thought there would be patches of pink, as Ziva could sometimes be really romantic and sweeter than you would expect.

"**My will has disappeared  
now confusion is oh so clear.  
Temptation, temptation, temptation,  
I can't resist."**

As the song drew to a close and the last few notes hung like memories in the air, Ziva handed the microphone back to the DJ and headed over to the small group creating a cacophony from violent and enthusiastic clapping. Ziva smiled and poked Abby.

"Your turn." She stage-whispered. Abby sighed.

"Well… Since it _IS_ my party, I guess I should…" She said teasingly, before laughing and dancing over to the DJ and grabbing the microphone back off of him. Without any prompting the DJ played the song that Abby had already informed him that she was going to sing.

"Go Abby!" McGee shouted and Abby grinned and broke into the first line of the song.

"**Are you scared of the dark?**

**Are you afraid they'll break your heart?**

**Are you afraid you'll lose yourself?**

**Are you afraid of your own health?"**

The eerie notes rang out in Abby's awesome voice, sounding even more impressive in the mix of different American dialects in her voice.

"**Are you scared to lose?**

**Are you afraid to choose?"**

Gibbs listened to his favorite forensics girl sing and smiled. She did have interesting and occasionally strange choices of music, but he had to admit: That girl could sing!

"**Are you scared to forgive?**

**Are you afraid to live?**

**Are you afraid to die?**

**Do you think you told a lie?"**

All of his agents could sing well, Ziva could, Tony could, Abby could but Gibbs wasn't sure about McGee's musical ability. McGee could probably mix the music on some computer program and they would have an NCIS band… Gibbs smiled at the thought.

Then something came to his attention. The words in Abby's song, "Are you scared to forgive, are you afraid to live?" Gibbs suddenly realized how since Jenny had gone he had been more reserved… Maybe the New Year would change it all. Maybe he would be able to get out and live his life?

Not forget… He could never forget Shannon, or Stephanie or Jenny. No, he would never forget, he would just move them to lesser thoughts in his mind, make the thoughts less prominent. He thought of Diane. He didn't hate her… He would never, ever fall for anything like her again.

"**To live, when you think you're dying.**

**To laugh, when you feel like crying.**

**To stand, when you think you're gonna fall."**

Abby's song was drawing to a close and with an effort Gibbs pulled himself out of memories from the past. He gripped the photograph in his pocket tightly. How he missed her…

"**It's just fear after all."**

With a range of whoops and cheers and claps Abby sat down with a huge grin across her face.

_**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter!!!!! Please **__**review**__**!!!! I love you all =P**_

_**

* * *

The songs:**_

_Love Song_

_Fearless_

_Change_

_Forever and Always_

_Teardrops on my Guitar_

_Tim McGraw_

_Stay Beautiful

* * *

  
_


	14. Come In With The Rain

_**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapter! **_

_**

* * *

IT IS SNOWING!**_

_**It never snows!**_

_**It snowed yesterday too… But today I am off school because of the snow! We got snowed in!**_

_**The weather so far has been: Snow, sun, rain, sun, snow, sun.**_

_**It's like, make up your mind! =]**_

* * *

A duet of Broken Strings (sang very beautifully by Ziva and Tony), a rather strange rendition of Run by McGee, a slightly drunk version of About You Now by Abby and Ziva, a rather surprising but hilarious adaptation of If I Were A Boy by Gibbs and about twenty cocktails later, the party was drawing to a close.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

"TEN SECONDS!" Abby yelled and everyone drew closer for the Christmas countdown. Abby had already been thinking of planning the New Year party too.

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

"NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE!" Everyone shouted in unison, every so often stopping in the counting to laugh.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

"FOUR! THREE!" Everyone was grinning; they had all enjoyed the night, Abby threw a hell of a party. Normally she invited lots of her friends but tonight it was just Ducky, McGee, Gibbs, Tony, Abby and Ziva.

_Don't know why I do_

"TWO!" Ducky patted Gibbs on the shoulder gently. He was glad to see that Jethro was enjoying himself and not sitting in a corner watching everyone else have fun.

"ONE! HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" People came together all of a sudden, Abby grabbed McGee collar and pulled him towards her. Tony and Ziva were wrapped up in a mini world of theirs as they kissed and Gibbs and Ducky surveyed the two couples.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

"How sweet." Ducky said and Gibbs smiled.

"Nice to see they like each other. I guess it is better than having them all hate each other." Gibbs laughed and Ducky chuckled too. Tony and Ziva broke apart and a few seconds later McGee and Abby did too. McGee was blushing deep scarlet but he also had a huge grin across his face. Abby was smiling too.

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

"Aw, look! McGoo is growing up!" Tony smirked and McGee punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Ouch." Tony added sarcastically.

"Happy Christmas Ziva!" Abby said, and grabbed Ziva into a rib crushing hug. They hugged each other and bounced up and down; Abby's cocktails made them both très hyper.

"Merry Christmas Tony." Gibbs said, smiling. Tony put his hand out, expecting Gibbs to shake it, but instead Gibbs enfolded him in a hug. Tony looked slightly confused. "Treat her well."

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

"Happy Christmas to you too, boss." Tony said, his words muffled by Gibbs' shoulder.

"Happy Christmas, Tim!" Ziva laughed, hugging McGee, who picked her up and swung her round.

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

"You too, Mrs. DiNozzo." McGee grinned and Ziva returned the smile.

"Happy Christmas Duck!" Abby squealed hugging Ducky, and then Gibbs. "Happy Christmas Gibbs!"

"You too, Abs." Gibbs smiled at her. "Take care of McGee!"

"Aw, thanks Gibbs. What a lovely Christmas present!" Abby laughed and Gibbs smile widened.

_And he's all that I need to fall into..._

"Anything for you, Abs." Gibbs joked. "I better get going before we get any snow. It's held off for a while…"

"We better get going too…" Ziva said reluctantly. "Our taxi should be here in…"

"It's here." Tony said, looking out of the window.

"I guess that means I should depart too." Ducky said.

_He looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see._

"Bye, guys!" Abby said, and went to fetch their coats from the cloakroom.

"Bye Abs." Gibbs said, kissing Abby on the cheek before her left to drive home.

"See you… tomorrow!" Ziva laughed. They were planning to hit the Boxing Day sales together. She hugged Abby tight and whispered something in her ear that Tony and McGee couldn't hear. Abby gasped theatrically.

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye_

"Ziva!" She laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow! Don't stay up all night…"

"Oh, I'm sure she will." Tony said seductively and they all laughed, including Ducky who was standing with them.

_And we caught onto something_

"Snow!" Abby said gleefully, pointing to the fluffy white stuff falling from the sky.

"Don't get snowed in." Ducky chuckled, before leaving. He didn't want to get stuck in the snow.

"I think the taxi wants to go…" Ziva gestured to the driver who looked rather bored waiting for them.

_I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

"Bye McGeek." Tony grinned before putting his arm about Ziva and they ran over to the taxi waiting in the drive way. The opened the door and collapsed into the seats.

"You may go." Tony told the driver regally, who glared at him before maneuvering out of the driveway and up the road.

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Abby stood leaning against the doorway, alert of the presence of McGee in a very close proximity. She took his hand in hers and turned to him, to find him staring at her. He wasn't staring in a creepy way… She thought. It was more loving, more caring. She let go of his hand and slid her arms around his neck. She felt the warmth of his hands as the rested on her hips. She lifted her face up and looked right into his eyes.

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty_

Mcgee looked back in her kohl outlined eyes. He had been in love with Abby for months, pretty much since he had first saw her. He'd never believed in love at first sight… Now, he realized, he did. He had been certain that she hadn't had feelings for him, but tonight she had surprised him. On his invitation she had said it was dinner. He had expected a Christmas dinner with the rest of the team, but once again Abby had surprised him.

_Is the face in the mirror looking back at you_

He had arrived to find only Abby there. In the kitchen a table had ben set up with candles (black, obviously) and with a single rose in a vase on the table. They had eaten together, just the two of them. He hadn't felt awkward at all, which surprised him.

_You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true, because I know you..._

Now, as she looked up into McGee's eyes, Abby forgot everything. No one else was there; it was just her and McGee, alone for the while, standing together in the snow, in the dark. She leant up and gently pressed her lips to his.

_**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was sort of fluffy… Sorry! Please review!**_

_

* * *

The songs I used last chapter were:_

_Stay Beautiful_

_Temptation_

_Fear_

_**

* * *

The songs used in this chapter were:**_

_Teardrops on my Guitar_

_Forever & Always_

_Tied Together With A Smile_


	15. You Belong With Me

_**A/N: Ready**__** for romance?**_

_**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!**_

_**

* * *

I am better now! And I had to stay of school (I went in later) as we got snowed in!!! But now all the snow is melted and gone =[**_

_**There aren't going to be any lyrics in this chapter… Sorry!**_

_**And, as always, a huge, HUGE thank you and a total shout-out to April [Adiver] who is the most awesome mate and also LOVES McAbby =]**_

* * *

Their first kiss was tentative. Abby half-thought that McGee was going to back away at any minute… She half-thought that she might do too. But neither did. And Tim's lips met hers.

Obviously, it wasn't just going to stop with one kiss. Abby moved inside, still with her arms around McGee's neck. She hooked her foot around the door and pushed it closed. On the next kiss, he was bolder, more confident. McGee held Abby close, his arms about her. He felt like he never wanted to let go.

This was not the McGee that Abby remembered; he wasn't shy, he wasn't holding back. Abby could feel herself responding to his kiss. Her lips, her throat as he trailed kisses down to her collarbone, her heart as it pounded frantically. She felt a warm, spreading, intoxicating pleasure threatening to enfold her mind in its possessive grasp.

He drew back just a little, catching his breath. His face was so close that his features were indistinct in the soft light. He was a blur of warm breath and baby blue eyes. Abby stared deep into those eyes, and felt herself falling into a hypnotic trance, like she always did when she looked right into his eyes. He came closer again, and she parted her lips slightly to him.

McGee slid his arm down Abby's back and lifted her up. She was cradled in his arms, smiling up at him as he gently took her upstairs. She was in a dream, her own personal dream-like reality where she was alone with McGee. Her McGee. Her Timmy.

McGee laid her on the red bedspread which covered Abby's bed. He heard the door downstairs close; the DJ had left. Abby's luxuriant black hair fanned out, a contrast against the red of the bedspread. McGee was over her now, his weight pressing down on her, kissing her deeply. Both of them were now unrestrained, there were no boundaries to hold them back anymore.

His hands touched her, eliciting shudders of sensual response. His movements were so barely controlled, his fingers trembling, his breathing ragged.

_Why not? _Abby thought_. Why not? If Tony could do it with Ziva… If Gibbs could do it with Jenny… Why couldn't she and Tim?_

It was all very clear to both of them what was going to happen next. Tonight had been wild and insane, and it was getting even wilder, slightly more insane and a hell of a lot more passionate.

McGee was undressing her from the dress which he had given her only hours before. Abby unbuttoned his shirt with hurried fingers.

----

Tony unlocked the door of his house and pushed open the door. He held it open and Ziva walked in, and he pulled the door closed behind him. He dropped the keys onto the little table by the door and hung up his coat before sliding Ziva's coat gently off her shoulders.

Ziva felt electricity spark when his fingers brushed against her neck. Tony gently moved her hair out of the way and draped it over her shoulder. He then turned and hung her coat up next to his. He turned back and went to walk forward, but he walked straight into Ziva who had turned around and was now facing him.

He leant down and their lips touched, moulding together in such a perfect way that it was unquestionable for them to be separated. Tony felt the response from his body come as if it was his first kiss all over again. Except Ziva was much more experienced. And hotter. And much, much more beautiful.

Tony slid his arms around Ziva and lifted her up.

"I missed the threshold." He laughed and Ziva smiled.

"That's once we're married. Not engaged." She boxed his ears affectionately, and again Tony was hypnotized by her mesmerizing brown eyes. He swept up the stairs with Ziva in his arms; her dress just touching the stairs as she was carried up them.

Tony laid her gently down on the bed. Ziva's gorgeous brown hair cascaded prettily over in white pillows. Tony knelt over her, his legs either side of her. He leant over, with his arms each side of her shoulders. Ziva slid her thumbs into the belt loops on Tony's pants and he pulled him down on top of her.

He kissed her forehead, and then her cheek, smudging the liner she had used on her eyes slightly. He then kissed the hollow below her eyes, then her neck, then her collarbone, all the way down to the hollow between her breasts.

Ziva slid her hands up Tony's muscular chest, and began to unbutton his shirt. Once all the buttons had been undone, he pulled it off him and dropped it onto the floor before stroking his chest gently. She could feel his muscle which he had always boasted about. Half the time she had thought him just boasting, and that it wasn't sure, but heck, now she knew.

Ziva knew that she was going to enjoy her life even more from that day forward. She was engaged to the most gorgeous man on earth; the best man she could ever have dreamed to be getting married to. From the moment he had proposed, she had been going through wedding plans in her head. She had never, ever told anyone, as especially in Israel her reputation as hardcore Mossad would have been completely ruined, but she had always dreamed off a white wedding.

Ziva's dream wedding was completely unrealistic, she knew. She wished she could have a literally white wedding, with snow on the ground, her in a sweeping white dress with a long train, with it raining white rose petals over her and Tony. She would love to walk under an archway with garlands of ivy and white and red roses twisted around it. She took her mind out of wedding mode and back to the present, where Tony was gently removing her dress. She leaned up and arched her back so Tony could pull it off easier; she really didn't want it ripped.

Tony looked approvingly at Ziva's choice of underwear; red silk bra and a mini skirt-like pantie which held up her stockings. Ziva unbuttoned Tony's pants carefully, and he undid the hooks of her bra.

Boy, was tonight going to be a long night.

_**

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that is my major McAbby chapter =] Obviously there HAD to be major Tiva too, because that is technically the plot =] I promise the next plot will begin soon! **_

_**

* * *

Please answer this question if you want to! =]**_

**Did the lack of speech, but more extravagant description make your reading experience better, or worse?**

_**Thanks! And obviously, pretty please review too!!**_

_**

* * *

The picture of Ziva's Christmas underwear number is on my profile, since I did a really bad job of describing it…**_


	16. Picture To Burn

_**A/N: *cries* Look, I KNOW you read my chapter**__**s; I have had over 1,000 visitors already to Broken this month!!! But the reviews just don't show for it…**_

_**I really want to know what you think or I'll think it's a load of rubbish and you hate it!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**WARNING AND NOTICE****:**

_**There is a lot of extravagant Hebrew swearing in this chapter. If you want to know the meanings of the cusses I used them go to **_www . insult . net / html / swear_** (remove the spaces) and click on "Swear Words in Hebrew." It came in **_ **_très _**_**useful in this chapter! **_

* * *

Tony felt Ziva shift slightly under his arm, and she turned over murmuring something that sounded like "Tony." He took it as a compliment, and kissed her. The red numbers on the clock beside the bed read 9:36AM. Abby would be arriving in 24 minutes…

"Ziva, honey?" He said, stroking Ziva's hair.

"What?!" Ziva said, grumpily.

"Time to get up." Tony said, chuckling slightly at Ziva's morning mood.

"Go away." Ziva growled and turned over so that her back was facing him. He decided to try another tactic.

"Abby is here." Ziva sat straight up and practically fell out of bed.

"WHAT?!" Tony laughed and Ziva turned around and glared at him. "You LIED?"

"Well, she will be here in less than half an hour." He conceded, sliding out of bed and wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

"If she's awake." Ziva snickered and Tony looked at her strangely. Ziva sighed.

"You can't say you didn't notice?" She said, with an eyebrow raised.

"Notice what?" Tony asked, dumbly.

"Tim and Abby! Yesterday!" Ziva said, and Tony's mouth widened into a small 'O' shape.

"Oh, them!" He realized, about ten minutes too late. Ziva rolled her eyes and unclasped his hands from around her waist. Tony looked hurt.

"I need to have a shower, and then get dressed!" Ziva protested, and Tony winked at her seductively.

"I could join you for the first half of your morning plans." He said, and Ziva smirked.

"I'm sure you could, but I'd never be ready in twenty minutes. You are much too distracting." She laughed and kissed his cheek before escaping to the bathroom. Tony lay back down on his bed, and felt for his phone on the bedside table.

'_One message from Abs'_

Tony opened the message which read:

**Have a good night then? [Abby… x]**

He grinned before texting back:

**Hell yeah. I bet you did too… Two geeks in love? Tony X**

He glanced at his phone after he had next the message. He did rather like it. It was an iPhone 3G and it looked very good. He grinned. Then he grinned even more. Ziva had just come out of the bathroom, her hair wet from the shower. Even better for Tony's eyes, was that she had absolutely no clothes on.

Ziva opened the wardrobe and took out a pair of black cargo pants and a low cut blue v-neck top. She knelt down and drew a black bra and a pair of red girl boxers from the drawers at the bottom of the wardrobe.

As she began to get changed she remembered something she needed to do. "Tony, I need to call my father…" She said slowly, measuring Tony's reaction.

"Sure! I guess I should have asked him first…" Tony replied and passed her his phone. "There you go."

Ziva nervously typed in her father's phone number, with the 011 international code and the 972 country code to begin. She waited for him to pick up. After four rings she heard the familiar voice.

"_Shalom_?"

"_Boker Tov, Aba_." Ziva replied, hoping that it would be a good morning for her and her father.

"Ziva." Was all her father said. She bit her lip. What was that meant to mean?

"_Aba_… _Ani_ _Marat_…" She said the words carefully, wondering what his reaction would be to the fact that she was getting married. Tony wasn't Jewish after all… Would there be shouting? Or worse? At least he couldn't stop the marriage, seeing as Ziva was able to get married without his consent.

"_MA?! MEE?!_"

"Anthony DiNozzo…" She said, and she could practically envisage that steam coming out from his ears.

"_LO! Lo motzeh xen be׳einai! ASUR!_" Ziva decided to revert to English just to annoy him further. He didn't like the idea now and he never would, so what did it matter?

"I don't care whether YOU like it. _Zeh motzeh xen be_׳_einai._ I like it." Tony looked worried. What was happening? It was obvious that Ziva's father was not at all pleased.

"_Ya Sharlila mizdayenet!"_ Ziva's father shouted and her jaw fell. She had certainly never had this shouted at her, by anyone! Even when she had beaten up the boys in school, the most they had gone to (or probably dared to have gone to) was '_Noshech Kariot_.'

"_Ben Zonah_!" She screamed into the phone. "_LECH ZAYEN PARA_!"

She put the phone down on her father, who was shouting strings of swear words and handed it back to Tony.

"I am sorry for that." She said and Tony raised his eyebrows.

"What did you call him?" He said, as he had looked up some Hebrew curses just so he knew what Ziva might possibly shout at him.

"You understood that?" Ziva said, surprise, and also embarrassed at what Tony had heard. "I do not normally speak to my _Aba_ like that…"

"It's okay. I guess he doesn't approve?" Tony estimated her father's answer.

"Not likely…" Ziva said sadly. "But it doesn't matter. I didn't expect him to approve. Since you aren't Jewish and he had already… chosen someone for me to marry."

"You have another fiancé?" Tony asked and Ziva shook her head.

"I left Israel for many reasons." She said.

"What was his name?" Tony asked, getting inquisitive about this mystery man.

"Abishai Shalev." Ziva said softly, so quietly that Tony had to strain his ears to catch the words.

"That _Ben Zonah_! Is he Natzchan's… brother?" Tony asked warily and Ziva nodded sadly. Then they heard the bell ring.

"Abby!" Ziva exclaimed, grabbing her bag, purse, phone and everything else she would need. Tony pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt and ran down the stairs to open the door for Abby.

"Morning Abs!" He greeted with a huge smile. Abby jumped up and hugged Tony tightly. Tony looked surprised. "Someone's happy this morning. Anything happen last night I want to know about?"

"Of course I am and probably but I am so not telling you and ZIVA!" She said in about one second, running all the words into each other. Tony turned to see Ziva coming down the stairs. She had touched up her face with make-up. Tony held the door open for her and leant down to kiss her on the lips.

"Take care of yourself." He whispered to her. He had no idea how much Ziva would need the warning that day.

_**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! No songs again this chapter, I don't think they really fit! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**_


	17. Invisible

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I started on Chapter Two of my other NCIS fan fic, and only managed to finish that at 23:15!**_

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ziva asked, as they drove off.

"I know some awesome bridal stories out of town so I thought we'd hit them first… And then go do our Boxing Day sale browsing!" Abby replied enthusiastically. She saw a flash in her rear-view mirror and tried to figure out what it was. The car behind her was darkened, so she couldn't see the driver. She decided to ignore it.

"Sounds great!" Ziva smiled. "How long will it take?"

"Only quarter of an hour to the first one." Abby answered and Ziva visibly relaxed. "And no, I am not going any faster."

"Oh, come on Abby! Let me drive, we'll be there in five!" Ziva protested and Abby shook her head, laughing.

"I refuse; I would prefer to be thirty before I die, at least!" She replied, grinning. Ziva rolled her eyes and settled back into her seat. She drew out a book from her bag.

"The Age of Wonders? What is that about?" Abby asked, glancing as the cover of the book.

"You read Hebrew?" Ziva asked, surprised. "It is about a thirteen year old boy called Bruno who had to suffer the consequences of the political and social realities that daily sanctify the old and endemic Austrian anti-Semitism."

Abby just nodded, and decided that she would have to go buy a copy in English to find out what the heck Ziva was talking about.

"Sounds interesting." She bluffed and Ziva smirked. "Ah, we are here!"

"Great!" Ziva grinned and put the unread book back in her bag. Abby opened her door and waited for Ziva to join her. She led Ziva over to a shop simply called "The Bridal Suite."

"Imaginative name." Ziva said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Ziva." Abby replied and Ziva chuckled.

"At least I have a form of wit." She joked and Abby pretended to look upset.

"That hurt Ziva!" She laughed and they linked arms and headed into the store.

They spent over two hours in just the one store. Ziva found three dresses of interest, and Abby took photos of Ziva wearing them. Ziva also found a floor length black and white bridesmaid's dress that she thought would look gorgeous on Abby. She got Abby to try it on, telling her that she was the 'same size as the bridesmaid she was going to have.'

Abby's face fell for a moment, but after a few seconds, she grasped what Ziva was implying.

"Me?!" She asked, shocked.

"Of course, Abs! Who else would I choose? The dress certainly wouldn't suit McGee…" Ziva grinned and Abby pulled her into a rib-crushing hug. Ziva smiled. The day was perfect so far.

"Next store?" Abby asked impatiently. She wanted to look in every store in the state by this evening! It was an unrealistic thought, she realized, but hey! Who cared?

"Come on." Ziva replied gaily, and they made their way back to the car, singing a duet of 'Breathe Slow,' Ziva an octave higher than Abby. Abby added ornaments onto the melody, while Ziva's voice intertwined with the tune perfectly.

"We should totally record a duet." Abby grinned and Ziva laughed.

"Totally." She agreed and grinned at Abby. "You sing, I record."

"ZIVA!" Abby shrieked, and poked Ziva's arm. "You have an amazing voice, so don't say you don't!"

"Whatever, Abs." Ziva rolled her eyes as they made their way back to the car.

Abby sat down in the driving seat and set of before Ziva had even attached her seat belt.

"Abby, how many caf-pows have you had this morning?" Ziva asked nonchalantly.

"Two." Abby replied quickly and Ziva frowned.

"Really?" She asked, her Mossad interrogation face showing through. Abby noticed it and corrected herself quickly.

"Five." She altered her reply to the truth and Ziva smirked.

"I thought you were a bit hyper today…"

"I was tired!" Abby protested.

"From a long night with McGee, no doubt." Ziva guessed, and Abby flushed a deep scarlet. Ziva was about to add something when Abby interrupted.

"Oh and look! We're here." She said, relieved. Abby quickly got out of the car before Ziva could force more details about her and Tim out into the open.

"Something Blue." Ziva read out the sign over the door of the store. "What is that meant to mean?"

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue!" Abby answered, surprised at Ziva's naivety of the saying.

"New… my wedding dress. Old… I do not know. Borrowed… Any suggestions? Blue… Maybe a necklace? Or earrings? I don't know." Ziva replied and Abby grinned impishly.

"This way Mrs. DiNozzo-to-be!" She sang, pulling Ziva into the store.

Abby led Ziva over to a rack of wedding dresses and instructed Ziva to look through them, and that she would be back in a few seconds. Ziva was surprised to see Abby return, brandishing a pale blue filmy thing. It took Ziva a few seconds to realize what it was.

"A garter…?" She said, raising one eyebrow. Abby grinned.

"It's blue, and I also believe that Tony will rather enjoy removing it later." Abby's grin widened even further and her eyes sparkled at Ziva's barely concealed blush.

Abby turned to look at the row of dressed, when something outside caught her eye. She couldn't quite see what it was…

Then it suddenly clicked.

"Ziva! Get down!" She screamed and pushed Ziva out of the way.

A shot rang out, shattering the glass of the store's glass forefront. Ziva gasped at the impact as she hit the rail. She tried to regain her balance, and realized that she couldn't move as a dead weight was pressing against her. She didn't want to look down.

A slow trail of blood began the spread across the floor. Ziva looked down and faltered in shock. She recovered and screamed at the immobilized store owner.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" The woman didn't move, her eyes wide open in shock. Ziva ran over to her, almost slipping on the quickly spreading shadow of red underneath her feet.

She punched the numbers into the phone. 9-1-1, the easily memorable number. She frantically screamed down the phone at the operator, who was trying to take down the details, which were slightly jumbled in her accent, which had become stronger and less easy to understand in the aftermath of the accident, and trying to reassure her at the same time.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Was the last thing Ziva screamed down the phone at the unfortunate operator, who was grimly trying to decipher all Ziva had said, before she passed out.

Three pools of blood began to merge. The store owner's eyes wide open in shock; she was still standing even though a bullet had ripped through her heart. A bullet had torn through Ziva's shoulder and a black haired woman lay motionless on the floor near the red-spattered dresses.

_**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it… Dun dun DUN! Are they going to live? Possibly, if I remember to carry on writing!**_

_**Please review and say what you think, or I will get Ziva to track you down =]**_

_**Now, I better upload this fast and pretend to sleep before my parents kick me off the computer and probably ground me for a month, seeing as it is 23:24.**_

_**Pénny**_


	18. Breathe

_**A/N: Thank you for the not many reviews on the last chapter! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday!!! Please read!!!**_

_

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

McGee listened to the steady beeping of the machines that were fighting to keep Abby alive. He was sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair next to her bed, with her small cold hand in between his warm hands. His head was down, staring at the covers.

The doctors had given her a 50% chance of living. 50/50. A coin toss. Heads, she lives, tails, she dies. The shop owner had died, and had been taken to NCIS for Ducky to perform an autopsy on. Ziva was in the room next to Abby, an equally nervous Tony by her side.

McGee's lip curled as he thought of Ziva and Tony. Ziva was going to live. She was just sleeping at the moment; she had passed out from blood loss. He shook his head to clear the cruel thoughts that crowded his mind at the moment. How could he say that it was Ziva's fault? He couldn't blame it on her. Just because she escaped an arranged marriage… Just because she'd come to Washington… Just because she'd married Tony… Just because people wanted to kill her… Just because they'd hit Abby instead.

_BEEP. BEEP-BEEP. BEEP… BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP._

A nurse came rushing into the room as her beeping started going nineteen to the dozen. McGee stood up as the nurse was followed by more people in white coats. He was pushed to the side of the room, as they investigated the irregular beating of Abby's heart.

_BEEP. BEEP._

The doctor's and nurses visibly relaxed, but it wouldn't last for long. The beeping stuttered and became one prolonged beep. McGee couldn't stop the tears that had overflowed from his eyes. Gibbs arrived in the doorway, and surveyed the scene. He put an arm around the distraught McGee and led him from the room.

Gibbs listened to the voices from Abby's room. They were muffled as he had closed the door behind them, but he could hear that they were restarting her heart with the electronic paddles.

"Charge!" A voice said.

"Clear!" A few worrying minutes later, a doctor came out of Abby's room, a relieved expression on his face. McGee jumped up.

"Is she okay? Is she still…" McGee couldn't bring himself to ask whether Abby was still alive or not.

"She's doing fine. She should wake up later today or tomorrow." The doctor reassured McGee, who disappeared back into Abby's room. Gibbs sighed, relieved. He had honestly thought that Abby might never be coming back to NCIS after today.

"You scared up there Abby." McGee whispered to the sleeping form. He had her hand clutched between his once again. "Never do that to me. Never, ever again."

"Do what?" A hoarse whisper came, and McGee looked up, surprised.

"Abby!" He shouted, and grinned.

"What happened? Where am I?" Abby's voice was husky and strained, and McGee rushed to reply.

"You were dress shopping with Ziva, and you both got shot… You're in a hospital… You've been in a coma for the last few hours… Your heart just stopped a while ago." McGee informed her, and Abby's expression was one of shock.

"I thought that was a dream…" She frowned. "Is Ziva alright?"

"Ziva got shot in the thigh; the bullet hit the main artery. She's sleeping." McGee told Abby, who sighed.

"It's my fault… I took her there… If we hadn't been there none of this would have happened." Abby cried, and McGee hurried to stop her thinking that.

"Abby! Don't say that! You never arranged for Ziva to marry an assassin's brother! You never got her father to send an assassin to kill Ziva!" McGee protested, and Abby's mouth widened into a round 'O' shape.

"Her father wanted her… killed?" Abby whispered and McGee nodded sadly.

"Because she is marrying Tony instead of some Israeli called Abishai Shalev. Because Tony isn't Jewish. Her father wanted her to marry Abishai, who was Natzchan's brother. Then, when she volunteered to transfer to America, she got out of the marriage. Which is why Natzchan tried to kill her. Then she told her father that she was marrying Tony and he got one of his little Mossad cronies who have been following Ziva for ages to shoot her. And the witnesses." McGee stopped to take a breath, and noticed Abby's wide eyes.

"Woah. That's some story to tell the kids." Abby replied finally, and McGee chuckled. There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in!"

"Abs!" Gibbs grinned, and hurried over to the bed. He kissed her forehead and Abby smiled.

"Gibbs! Have you guys been here all day?" She asked, and they nodded.

"Ziva's awake too." Gibbs smiled. "Nice to have you both back!"

"I'm just going to say hi to Ziva." McGee decided to let Gibbs and Abby talk for a while. "I'll be right back."

He planted a quick kiss on Abby's cheek. Abby blushed, but smiled. Gibbs tried to suppress a grin at their slightly-embarrassed-at-public-displays-of-affection-even-if-it-was-just-a-kiss-on-the-cheek relationship.

McGee wandered through the adjoining door into Ziva's room without knocking. Bad idea. He closed the door quietly and knocked.

"Come in!" Tony called. McGee tried to pretend that he hadn't just walked in on them kissing.

"Hey, Ziva. Gibbs just said that you were awake." McGee smiled, and Ziva return the favour.

"Nice of you to visit!" She replied, and Tony smirked.

"Hey, Elf Lord, how's in between you and Abby now?" McGee blushed a deep scarlet. "Oh come on McEmbarrassed, we know all about it."

"Oh no you don't." McGee smirked, thinking about Christmas Eve.

"Don't want to McKnow about McThat, McGeek." Tony replied and McGee rolled his eyes.

"DiNosy, what's come over all of a sudden? You suddenly want to know everything about everyone! You've never done that before!" McGee said, sarcastically. Ziva laughed at McGee's nickname for Tony.

A doctor chose that time to walk into the room.

"Just checking up on you, Miss David." He smiled and Ziva glared at him.

"Da-VEED. Can I please go now? I'm fine!" She complained and the doctor sighed.

"We just need to monitor you for a-" Ziva tried to pull the drip supplying blood into her out of her arm and the doctor hurried over to restrain her.

"You can go home tomorrow!" He told her, and slapped her hand away when she tried to get the needle out of her arm. Ziva bent his wrist back and the doctor's face scrunched up in pain.

"I am going home this evening." She ordered in a low voice. The doctor nodded quickly, willing her to let go of his wrist.

"You can go home this evening!" He squeaked, his voice an octave higher than normal. Ziva let go of his wrist and patted him patronisingly on the head.

"Thank you. You may go." She gestured towards the door and the young doctor quickly hurried outside, his eyes wide in fear of the temperamental Mossad agent he had been assigned to care for.

"He only looked about 25, cut him some slack!" Tony chuckled and Ziva flexed her fingers, smirking.

"I hate hospitals."

_**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!!!!!!!! You know you want to!!!**_

_**-Pénny**_


	19. Fearless

_**A/N: 132 hits. 3**__** reviews. Those are my stats for the last chapter. Not very many, ay? I won't stop writing, obviously, because I'm not writing for fame or whatever. Just some reviews would be really good, you know?**_

_**On Chapter 10 I had 8 reviews and 708 hits… I'm aiming for at least 5 reviews this chapter. I missed one day out of updating, and suddenly, you all seem to stop reading!! My worst chapters seem to have been Chapter 3 and Chapter 6.**_

_**On my new story, A Perfectly Good Heart, I have had 10 reviews for Chapter 1, 11 reviews for Chapter 2 and 9 reviews for Chapter 3. **_

_**Come on people, review!!!!!**_

* * *

Ziva raced Tony across the parking lot to the door of the NCIS building. She beat him there, even though she was on crutches. Tony stopped to catch his breath before they entered the building.

"Jesus Christ, Zee! How the heck do you do that?" Tony panted.

"I had to pretend to have a broken leg on a mission once. I had to get good at using crutches." Ziva replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How did you practice? Like marathon running on crutches?" Tony joked and Ziva shrugged.

"Pretty much. Obstacle courses, as well." She answered and Tony looked at her. There were so many things that he didn't know about his fiancé.

They walked inside the building together, and Tony pressed the button for the lift.

_DING._

"Hey, McEarly." Tony greeted McGee as they stepped inside the lift.

"I just visited Ducky to get the results of the autopsy." McGee informed them.

"What have we got?" Ziva asked. McGee opened the folder that he was carrying.

"Lexy Aoife Kennedy. 28. Charlottesville, Washington State. Originally from Machaire Rabhartaigh, Donegal, Ireland. She moved to Washington after her sister and mother were murdered." McGee struggled with the unfamiliar Irish words, and Ziva burst out laughing.

"Magheroarty." Ziva corrected him. She even managed the accent. It sounded so much better than McGee's 'Match Air Rab Har Taiga.'

"Whatever." McGee replied.

"_Póg mo thóin_." Ziva grinned at the confused expression on McGee's face. "Kiss my ass in Irish."

"Thanks for that…" McGee said.

_DING._

"You speak Irish?" Tony asked and they made their way over to their desks.

"Irish Gaelic." Ziva corrected. "A little, yes."

"Say something else." Tony grinned. The mix of American, Hebrew and Irish accent was very appealing.

"_Gráim thú_." Ziva smiled as she said it.

"What does it mean?" Tony questioned her.

"I love you." Ziva informed him and Tony smiled.

"Thank you." Tony grinned. "_Je t'aime. Ich liebe Dich. Ani ohev otach. Ti amo. Kimi o ai shiteru. Nalingi yo. Te amo. Yr wyf i yn dy garu di._"

"French, German, Hebrew, Italian, Japanese, Lingala, Spanish and Welsh." Ziva noted.

"How did you know the Lingala one?" Tony asked, surprised.

"I was posted in Udok in the DRC for five months." Ziva explained. "I picked it up there."

"Jesus, how many languages do you speak?" Tony wondered incredulously. Ziva began ticking them off on her fingers.

"English, Hebrew, Spanish, French, German, Polish, Russian, Chinese, Japanese, Lingala, Arabic, Swedish, Serbo-Croat and Irish Gaelic. So… fifteen." Ziva totaled. Tony stared at her in amazement.

"Fluently?!" He finally said, and Ziva chuckled.

"Not quite. Almost. I am fluent in Irish Gaelic, Lingala, English, Hebrew, Arabic and Spanish." Ziva laughed at Tony's expressions.

"I only speak Italian, Spanish and English. And a bit of Hebrew, German and French." He complained as he sat down at his desk.

"Get learning, DiNozzo." Gibbs slapped Tony across the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Tony whined.

"For not knowing as many as Ziva." Gibbs chuckled.

"No fair." Tony muttered as he got to work on the cold cases they had been working on before Christmas.

"What have you got McGee?" Gibbs asked, and went to sit down.

Gibbs had just sat down at his desk when a shot rang out, and the windows smashed. Everyone threw themselves on the floor behind their desks, except for Gibbs and Ziva, who both crawled along on their bellies over to the window, keeping themselves flat against the ground.

Wordlessly, Gibbs gestured instructions to Ziva, who immediately responded by doing what he wanted her to do. Gibbs rested the pistol on his hand, and aimed at the person sprinting away from the base. His first shot missed, but his second hit home. Ziva hit the runner on her first try.

They thundered down the steps to investigate the body, followed closely behind by Tony and McGee. Ziva jumped most of the steps on each floor, holding onto the handrail as she swung over to the next set of steps. She was trying to ignore the searing pain in her leg every time she hit the ground. She was the first out and sprinting towards the body. Gibbs followed close behind, and Tony was catching up. McGee took longer to reach the others.

McGee skidded to a stop as he reached the fire exit to the parking lot. Ziva, Tony and Gibbs were surrounded by masked gunmen. Ziva was unceremoniously dragged by her hair over to a black Volvo with a registration of NG03 EDZ. She struggled to escape all the way there, but it was a fight between her and four armed gunmen. One of the men had his gun trained on Ziva's head all the time.

McGee tried to avoid being seen, by flattening himself against the inside wall of the stairs. Tony and Gibbs had been kicked to their knees by four other masked men. Gibbs' wrist was twisted into an interesting direction. McGee guessed he had refused to drop his gun. Tony's nose was crooked and there was blood streaming down his face.

The gunmen backed away from Gibbs and Tony slowly, their guns trained to the agents' heads. Two of the gunmen split off to get into a car, while the other two stayed with their guns trained to Gibbs' and Tony's heads. McGee knew he had to do something. He noticed where Gibbs' weapon had been kicked to. It was only about a meter away from the doorway. If only he could get to it…

He flattened himself to the floor, and wriggled along the ground silently to get it. He stretched his arm out as far as possible, and his fingertips brushed the gun. He moved a tiny bit further forward, glad for the distraction of Gibbs and Tony that stopped the gunmen noticing him. He grabbed the gun, and darted back behind the wall.

He aimed the guns at each of the gunmen, still aiming for Gibbs and Tony. The right gun was pointing towards the man aiming for Gibbs. The other gun felt strange in his left hand, but he had been trained to shoot with his left hand. Unfortunately, he hadn't been trained much.

He tried to level the guns equally and aimed carefully at the two gunmen. He put his finger son the triggers…

And pulled. Two shots rang out almost simultaneously, and Gibbs and Tony both ducked instinctively. Then they saw their captors slump to the ground.

"Gibbs! Tony!" McGee threw Gibbs a gun and kicked Tony his. The three agents jumped up just as the two other gunmen got out of the car and aimed at them. Three versus two. As the two gunmen hit the ground and their blood pool into the already red river on the ground, the black Volvo's wheels screamed and pulled out. Gibbs aimed at the tires and fired, but he only hit one tire before the car swung around the corner and disappeared.

They sprinted after the Volvo but it was too late. Ziva was gone.

_**

* * *

A/N: Ooh… Sorry if this chapter was slightly crappy…**_

_**Please say what you think!!!**_

_**Ziva's not having a good week, aha. **_

_**Please review!!!!!!!!**_

_**Pénny**_


	20. Your Anything

_**A/N: Sorry for no updates! I've been real busy.**_

_**We played a netball match today and we lost =[**_

_**Please read!**_

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Ziva asked in a monotone voice. She was very, very pissed off.

"Back to where you belong." One of the men snarled. He was the one with the gun pressed to her temple. He wasn't going to shoot her, she knew. They'd tried that and failed… three times. He wouldn't shoot her. Not now, anyway.

"I belong in Washington DC." Ziva growled. "At NCIS. With my family."

She spat the last words in the man's face. She recognized him. He was her cousin, R'phael. They had been very close as children; he'd practically been her best friend. Then they went their different ways, her to Mossad, and R'phael into her father's close circle of trained assassins.

"Family. How can they be _mizdayenet mishpacha?!_" R'phael had dropped his English, and had begun in Hebrew. He brought his hand back and slapped Ziva across her face. She was strangely calm, and didn't fight back, which only infuriated R'phael more. _If Tony was here_, she thought, _he would have said something like 'the ninja chick isn't so ninja anymore!'_ She chuckled, and R'phael glared at her.

_"Ya Sharlila mizdayenet!_" He swore at her. "_Lehi lehizdayen!_"

"_Ben Zonah_." Ziva retorted, but in a low voice, so that no one else could hear. "_Tamut ya holera_."

Suddenly, the car squealed to a stop, and Ziva was thrown forward against the seats. Obviously, no one had bothered about the safety precaution of a seatbelt. R'phael was blocking her view on one side, and another man was blocking her view on her left.

"_S'leexa, hatuxal lomar lee ma?_" Ziva tried to polite while she asked what was happening, and the man seemed pleased at her civility.

"Toll bridge." He replied, in Hebrew. Ziva nodded, and noticed that R'phael had removed the gun from her head. It would be slightly obvious if anyone checked the car. The driver paid the guy in the booth the $5.75 for the car to go across the bridge. It was only once they were away from the bridge that Ziva felt the familiar cold metal press up against her temple.

"How much longer?" She asked the man on her left. His expression stayed stony.

"I could not say." He replied and Ziva narrowed her eyes.

"Okay. Fine then." She backed down, trying not to let her annoyance show through. She would be the perfect, obedient daughter who most certainly wouldn't try a bid for freedom.

She thought about the promise she had made to herself years back. I will never be captured alive, she had said. Did this count? She wondered.

R'phael interrupted her musings by yanking her arms around her back and cuffing her.

"Is this really necessary, Rafa?" She asked sweetly. He ignored her words, and instead just glared at her.

The car was halted outside a run down shack. It looked like they were in the middle of nowhere. _They probably were_, Ziva realized. _No man's land._ She was dragged from the car by the man in the front and R'phael. The man who had been sitting on her left followed like an obedient dog.

R'phael knocked on the door in a -- --- ... ... .- -.. sequence. Ziva realized that this was a supposed 'secret knock.' In her opinion, it was rubbish. It was only Morse Code for Mossad. _Lame as?_ She thought, but she kept her opinions to herself.

The door was opened by a woman who looked about 25. Scars crisscrossed her face, and she looked scared as hell of R'phael and his cronies. As she was roughly dragged through the doorway, Ziva noticed a wire attached to the woman. _Tripwire_, she realized. _The woman was a walking bomb!_

R'phael pulled Ziva over to what looked like a bicycle rack that was nailed to the floor. He removed the handcuffs and Ziva took the chance to flex her wrists, before her re-cuffed her hands around the metal bar. He tied her with thick rope to the metal, and Ziva scowled as the rope chafed over her stomach.

"Be good." R'phael said patronizingly, before patting Ziva on the head and turning to leave.

"_Shalom, ben dod_." Ziva replied, smiling sweetly. R'phael glared at her, before slamming the door behind him and leaving. Ziva looked over to the other woman.

"_Ma sh'meix?_" Ziva asked the woman who was huddled in a corner.

"Shoshana." The woman replied. _Shoshana_, Ziva thought. _It was a pretty name. _

"_Sh'mee_ Ziva." Ziva smiled at the woman, who stared straight back. "_Lama ata heenei?_"

The woman flushed a deep red, but did not say anything. Her reason for being a walking time bomb... was embarrassing.

"_Lama?_" Ziva coaxed, "Why?"

The woman shook her head hard. Ziva stopped talking as she heard footsteps approaching. Their guards had disappeared into a side room the moment R'phael had left. He was obviously not liked by everyone.

"_Ma sh'lomeix?_" The man asked, and Ziva shrugged. _Better if I wasn't here_, she thought.

"_Tov, toda, v'ata?_" Ziva asked politely. Being ncie sure was irritating. The man looked taken aback.

"_Tov... toda..._" He stuttered. He was meant to be checking up on her every half hour. R'phael had said she would probably try and escape. This girl would be trying to escape? The one who was enquiring after **HIS **health?

"_Na׳eem m'od le׳hakeerxa._" Ziva informed him politely._ Not, _she thought. _It wasn't nice at all to be meeting him_. He seemed like a slightly stupid man who might fall for her plan.

"_Toda raba._" The man smiled at her. "_Laila tov._"

As the man went to walk out Ziva called after him.

"_S'leexa, ma hasha׳'a?_" The man turned around again, then checked his watch.

"_Hasha'a shtayeem batzohorayeem._" He replied, before disappearing back into the side room. Ziva's eyes followed him. They were playing... cards? _Two in the afternoon..._ She thought. She would sleep now, and then her plan would get into action.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so lots of Hebrew in this chapter! I tried to explain in with the replies, or with thoughts, but I thought I would add a mini phrasebook anyway!**_

**Mizdayenet **- fucking

**Mishpacha **- family

**Ya Sharlila mizdayanet** - you fucking whore

**Lehi lehixdayen **- fuck you

**Ben zonah **- son of a bitch

**Tamut ya holera** - die scum

**S'leexa, hatuxal lomar lee ma** - Excuse me, what is happening

**Shalom, ben dod** - Goodbye, cousin

**Ma sh'meix **- What is your name

**Sh'mee...** - I am called...

**Lama ata heenei** - Why are you here

**Lama **- Why

**Ma sh'lomeix** - How are you

**Tov, toda, v'ata** - Okay, thanks, and you?

**Tov **- Okay

**Toda **- Thanks

**Na׳eem m'od le׳hakeerxa **- It is nice to meet you

**Toda raba** - Thanks a lot

**Laila tov** - Good evening

**S'leexa** - Excuse me

**Ma hasha'a** - What is the time

**Hasha'a shtayeem batzohorayeem** - The time is two in the afternoon

_**Please review!**_

_**Pénélope**_


	21. Shoshana

_**A/N: Sorry for no updates! Here is your next chapter!**_

* * *

Ziva looked about the room. Shoshana was darning some piece of clothing; obviously military uniform. The two men were totally oblivious; snoring like 'drunken sailors with emphysema' as Tony would say.

She twisted her arms and tried to reach her hair with her hands.

_Got it_, she thought.

She pushed one end of the hair grip in her hand into the lock of the handcuffs which were tying her to the metal bar. She twisted the hair grip around until she heard a click. Ziva moved her wrists until the hand cuffs slid off and hit the floor with a very satisfying clunk.

Shoshana looked around at the sound, but Ziva pretended nothing had happened.

"I am sorry, it was getting uncomfortable." She told the woman, who looked very confused.

_I really have been in America for too long. Too bad._ Ziva thought.

"Ani mitz'ta'er. Ara cha cho kvah." Ziva said, and the woman nodded, understanding this time, and got back to her work.

She flexed her fingers and her wrists, smiling as the flexibility came back to her wrists. She began to get to work on the knot. It was tied tightly.

_Damn it! I should never have taught R'phael how to tie proper knots._ Ziva thought to herself, struggling with the strong rope. _Ouch!_

Ziva inspected her ripped nail, and grimaced. I've had worse. Finally, after about an hour of struggling, the knot began to loosen and finally came apart. She slowly drew the rope away from her, trying not to make a noise. She didn't know whether Shoshana was on her side or not.

She was finally free of the restrictive metal bar. She drew herself up into a crouch, and then stretched upward until she was standing. She moved silently across the floor to the door. She remembered how the door had creaked the last time. Ziva slowly pulled the handle down and pulled the door open very slowly.

Ziva winced at the sound the door made. She turned to see Shoshana staring at her. She looked scared.

"Ham lo ltzavk latzrah, bevokasha. Do not shout for help, please." Ziva begged. Shoshana frowned.

"Ani lo latzrah."

"Lama?" Why wasn't Shoshana going to call for help? The bomb…? Why?

"Aby yaztar chry shvy." _Wait… Shoshana is a captive too?_ Ziva hesitated.

"Chvay eem avy?" Ziva asked.

"Lo. Ani lo ivral." Shoshana replied sadly. Ziva guessed that R'phael had the detonator of the bomb that was strapped to her. She was dead if she attempted an escape. _Poor girl_, Ziva thought sadly.

"Ata lavvad." Shoshana ordered Ziva. Ziva sighed. Then she thought of something. She pulled Shoshana into a hug.

"Toda raba, Shoshana." She said, before slipping out into the night. Shoshana quickly shut the door, before curling up on the floor and falling into a deep sleep.

The next thing she knew was that she was being dragged up and slammed against the wall.

"AYAH HAYA?" R'phael shouted into her face.

"Ani ldat lo!" Shoshana replied.

"Amvad ly!" R'phael ordered her.

"Lo!" She shouted in his face. His hand came up and delivered a stinging slap to her face.

"Amvad. Ly." R'phael spat the words out.

"Lo." Shoshana growled back. She was not telling the bastard where the woman who had wanted to save her had gone.

"Ata Sharlila!" R'phael shouted, and a stinging pain shot through Shoshana's stomach. She clutched at her abdomen and her fingers came in contact with something cold and metal. And, something warm and wet. She lifted her fingers to her face.

Blood.

* * *

Ziva stumbled through the thick forest. The little shack was in the middle of nowhere! Her head was reeling, and she felt sick. She hadn't had anything to eat for over 24 hours.

Anyway, where was she?

The trees began to thin out, and Ziva realized that she was approaching a road. She knew that the road would be easier to walk on… But what if R'phael saw her? But there would also be other people coming along the road… right?

She decided to try the road, but kept close to the edge. She would see the headlights… and she knew that their car was a black Volvo anyway.

The shack was in the middle of nowhere, and so was the road. She had been walking for… what… four hours? And, still, she hadn't reached anything. Then, she saw a blurry black blob in the distance.

The security toll bridge thing that they had passed in the car? Possibly.

As she walked on, she realized that it was. Then disaster hit.

Headlights.

Ziva stumbled into the undergrowth by the side of the road. The car was… what? About two hundred, possibly three hundred metres away. They counted have seen her… right?

She tried to focus on the rapidly approaching vehicle. It was black… Was it Volvo?

As the car approached, Ziva tried to work out who it was. No idea whatsoever.

The vehicle was less than ten metres away.

_It isn't R'phael's car_! Ziva realized, and her lips twitched into a smile.

She stepped back onto the road, and tried to hail the car.

The tires squealed as the car drew to a sudden halt. The car doors opened, and four people stepped out.

"Ziva!"

_**

* * *

A/N: There you go! It was a a little shorter, sorry. Please review!**_

**

* * *

Phrasebook****:**

_Ani mitz'ta'er. Ara cha cho kvah_: I am sorry. It was uncomfortable.

_Ani lo latzrah_: I will not

_Aby yaztar chry shvy_: I am a captive, too.

_Chvay eem avy_: Come with me

_Lo. Ani lo ivral_: No. I cannot.

_Ata lavvad_: You go

_Toda raba_: Thanks a lot

_AYAH HAYA_: Where is she

_Ani ldat lo_: I don't know

_Amvad ly_: Tell me

_Lo_: No

_Amvad. Ly_: Tell. Me.

_Ata Sharlila_: You bitch


	22. R A David

_**A/N: Yaay! They save the day! It is so strange writing an NCIS fan fic while watching Gilmore Girls and reading a holiday brochure…**_

* * *

Tony could see a figure stumbling along the road in the distance. Then he realized who it was.

"Gibbs! Stop!" He shouted, and Gibbs brought the car to an abrupt stop. Everyone quickly jumped out of the car.

"Ziva!" Tony shouted, and ran towards his fiancé. He caught her up in a hug.

"Tony!" Ziva held him tightly.

"We thought we'd lost you." Gibbs commented, walking over.

"Tony thought he was never going to see you again. He almost gave up." Abby revealed, and Tony glared at her. Ziva chuckled.

"Never give up on me! I get out of everything." She grinned.

"Great to have you back, Ziva." McGee hugged Ziva, and then moved back to avoid being trampled by Abby.

"Who kidnapped you?" Gibbs asked, and Ziva bit her lip.

"My cousin, R'phael. And these two other men were left in charge of me and Shoshana." Ziva's lip wobbled at the mention of the woman's name.

"Shoshana?" Tony asked.

"Yes. She had done… something. So, they had locked her up and she had a bomb strapped to her. So she wouldn't run away, I guess." Ziva said sadly.

"Which way?" Gibbs asked. Ziva pointed back the way she had come.

"Which other way is there?" She asked. Gibbs smiled. Ziva would be back to normal in no time. Tony supported Ziva back to the car. Abby, McGee and Gibbs followed.

"Why are you here, Abby?" Ziva asked the forensics scientist.

"I wanted to help look for you Ziva!" Abby exclaimed. Ziva smiled.

"Thank you." Ziva replied.

Gibbs looked into the rear view mirror. Further back there was a black Volvo following them. Their headlights were dimmer, but on a long road like this, it was impossibly to tail someone without being noticed.

"They are behind us." Gibbs growled.

"Who?" Abby asked.

"R'phael's people…" Gibbs replied.

"No! No… Not again." Ziva buried her head onto Tony's shoulders. "They will kill you!"

"Not if we kill them first." Gibbs pointed out. Tony stroked Ziva's hair. And he thought he had a dysfunctional family. At least his didn't try and murder and kidnap their relatives.

A gun shot rang out and they heard a clang.

"Bumper." Gibbs stated. He rolled down the windows. "DiNozzo, McGee, do what you have to. Abby, do your best."

Gibbs passed his gun to Abby. She stared at it. She was a ballistics expert, yes, but she'd never shot AT someone. Well, there was a first time for everything.

Tony twisted in his seat and aimed at the Volvo's tires. One shot. Two shots. One hit the right tire and the car seemed to sink slightly. Tony leant back in to give McGee a clear shot. McGee aimed, and fired. The windscreen shattered at the impact. A barrage of shooting came their way.

"We have a bullet proof car. They obviously don't." Gibbs told everyone. Abby chuckled, and aimed for the engine. She pulled the trigger and a shot rang out.

"Flagrante delicto." Abby repeated something Ziva had said before, back when Tony had been framed for a murder.

The Volvo had stopped moving. Abby's shot had done… something to the engine. Although no one was amazingly sure exactly what. Gibbs accelerated and the stationary Volvo was left sitting in the middle of the road. Everyone visibly relaxed.

About thirty minutes later they reached the little shack. Ziva and Abby stayed in the car, while Gibbs, Tony and McGee went to see who was in there. Everything was silent.

Gibbs held up two fingers, and then gestured for them to enter.

"NCIS!" He shouted.

"Federal agents!" McGee yelled. There was no one moving in the shack.

"Clear." Tony said.

"Clear." Gibbs and McGee agreed.

Then something dripped down McGee's neck. He glanced down. It was red and sticky.

He looked up.

"Not quite clear." He muttered. Gibbs and Tony looked up.

A body was attached to the ceiling by a collection of knives. Blood dripped from her and splashed onto the floor. There was a note attached to her body. Gibbs ripped it off.

_You will pay for this_

_You will pay dearly_

_Whether it is your life_

_Your fiancé's_

_Or your boss_

"Woah. Someone hated Ziva." McGee mused.

"You don't say, McGee." Tony snapped. He was pissed off. Someone was after Ziva… and they were going to get him. This R'phael would PAY.

"Have you got your gear? McGee bag and tag, DiNozzo pictures." Gibbs voiced, and Tony and McGee walked out to the car to fetch the camera and evidence bags.

"And get Ziva and Abby!" Gibbs called after them.

Someone was after his team. Someone had a grudge against Ziva. They had tried to kill Ziva… twice. And kidnapped her once. And now this girl was dead because of them wanting Ziva.

"Shoshana!" Ziva gasped at the body pinned to the ceiling. Tears ran down her cheeks and Tony pulled her into a hug to try and console her. She hadn't known Shoshana for long… But Shoshana had given her life for Ziva!

_It is my entire fault_. Ziva thought to herself. _If I had just stayed where I was, Shoshana would still be alive._

Then Ziva realized something else.

But would I?

"I have fingerprints." McGee stated, and Abby joined him where he was.

"You do as well. Gibbs we need to get this stuff to the lab!" Abby exclaimed, and Gibbs nodded.

Two hours later they were all down in Abby's lab, waiting for the results of the fingerprint search. Abby's music was off.

Tony and Ziva were sitting together on the floor. McGee had his arm around Abby's waist. Everyone looked very down.

"Coffee anyone?" Gibbs broke the silence.

"Caf-pow please Gibbs." Abby requested.

"Black coffee with two sugars." Tony said.

"Diet Coke please." Ziva smiled weakly at Gibbs.

"Cappuccino." McGee intoned.

Gibbs nodded slowly. He was beginning to wish he hadn't asked.

Fifteen minutes later, he returned with one caf-pow, one black coffee with two sugars, a diet Coke, a cappuccino and a black coffee. Abby rushed to take some of the drinks that he was only just balancing.

_BEEP._

"Woah, Gibbs! You've done it again!" Abby exclaimed.

_R'phael Aarao David_

_28_

_27__th__ December, 1981_

_46 Ha-Hashmona'im, Tel Aviv, Israel_

"I'll send out notices to the FBI, CIA, all the airports, the security bases with his photo and his details. He will not be able to leave Washington." Gibbs said.

_**

* * *

A/N: I thought I could give you a little background on R'phael =] Yaay! R'phael cannot get away! Go Team Gibbs!**_

_**Please review!**_


	23. Montréal

_**A/N: Hi people! Thank you very much for all your reviews! I went skiing today! I'm now a level 2 skier! Yaay!**_

_

* * *

RING, RING._

Gibbs' hand reached for the phone, but Tony got it first. Gibbs glared at him.

"Yeah? NCIS." Tony said to the person on the other end. Ziva, McGee and Gibbs listened intently.

"This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Tony answered an unheard question.

"Vermont?!?!?! QUEBEC?!" Tony's voice had risen. He held the phone out to Gibbs. "Hey boss, you might want to hear this."

Gibbs took the phone from Tony.

"Yeah, Gibbs." A small smile played on his lips. "We'll be there as soon as possible."

He put the phone down and was suddenly ambushed by Ziva and McGee.

"What happened?"

"Who was it?"

"What about Vermont?"

"What's up with Quebec?"

"Is it about my father?" The last question was asked by Ziva. Gibbs turned to her with a wry smile on his face.

"He was stopped when he was attempting to leave the country by Montréal-Dorval International Airport." Gibbs explained. Ziva smiled, relieved.

"That was a dumb airport to use." Tony added. "He had to go through customs as well because it goes into Canada. Ha! Idiot."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs warned. "Get your gear, and McGee get Abby. We're getting a plane to Vermont."

Half an hour later, Gibbs, McGee, Tony, Ziva and Abby were on a private plane heading for Vermont. Abby gazed around the comfortable jet.

"How did you manage to get this?" She asked Gibbs, interestedly.

"Oh, I have my ways." Gibbs replied mysteriously. "The Director can be awfully nice occasionally."

"What did you do? Go into sniper mode on him?" Tony joked, and Gibbs laughed.

"I may have done…" Gibbs smiled, and Tony was surprised. "Nah, just kidding. I wouldn't do that… Well maybe I would… But I didn't."

Tony scooted further over the seat to sit right next to Ziva, who was staring forlornly out of the window.

"The boss is in a good mood today, isn't he?" He stated the obvious.

"Mm-hmm." Ziva replied, still staring out the window.

"Is there anything wrong?" Tony asked.

"Uh-uh." Ziva shook her head. _Of course there is something wrong_, she thought. _Her own father had attempted to kill her twice, kidnap her once and might now get sentenced for murder, attempted murder and kidnap!_

"There's something wrong, Zee. Tell me. Is it about your father?" Ziva turned to stare at him.

"Of course it's about my father! What do you think?" She yelled, and Tony was taken aback. _What have I just done?_ Ziva sadly thought. _Why did I yell? Stupid idiot_. She bit her lip but she couldn't stop the tears from free flowing down her cheeks.

Tony pulled Ziva into a hug and gently rocked her. He pressed his lips to her hair and brushed the tears from her cheek with his fingers. Eventually, her tears subsided and she sighed.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"What for?" Tony asked.

"Shouting like that… It's just… I'm kinda pissed off right now." Ziva admitted, and Abby interrupted before Tony could say anything.

"Of course you are! You've been shot at twice and kidnapped once. Duh. Of course you're pissed off." Ziva chuckled.

"Abby has got it." She smiled, and so did Tony. Ziva was back to the more happy person he remembered. For the last few days she had looked lost and in no way in high spirits.

They spent the rest of the five hour plane journey chatting, playing card games with a pack that McGee had in his jacket pocket (for some reason that no one could fathom out) and with Tony and Abby irritating the pilot by continually asking:

"Are we there yet?"

They arrived in Montreal at 2:36pm, and were escorted to where the Directeur de police de la Ville de Montréal, Yvan Delorme, sat waiting for them in a Chevrolet Impala.

"Yvan!" Gibbs exclaimed, striding forward to greet him.

"Jethro!" Delorme reciprocated, opening the door of the car and stepping out, so he could shake Gibbs' hand.

« _Je n'ai pas vous voir si longtemps_ ! » Gibbs smiled at his old friend.

"**I haven't seen you in a long time!"**

« _Vous devez avoir été en contact, Jethro_. » Delorme reprimanded.

"**You should have kept in contact, Jethro."**

« _Oui ... Excuses pour cela._ » Gibbs apologized.

"**Yes****… ****Apologies for that."**

« _Je suis désolé pour la perte de Jenny, elle a été exceptionnelle directeur. Un agent ainsi exceptionnelle. Vous avez bien travaillé ensemble_. » Delorme had known Jenny back when she had been a field agent with Gibbs. « _Elle nous manquera, par nous tous._ »

"**I am sorry for the loss of Jennifer, she was an exceptional Director. An exceptional agent as well. You both worked well together."** … **"She will be sorely missed, by us all."**

"What are they saying?" Abby hissed to Ziva, as she knew Ziva was fluent in French. All she had worked out was that Gibbs apologized for something, and then Delorme had mentioned Jenny Shepard.

Ziva related the whole conversation to Abby, who in turn whispered it to McGee.

« _Ceci est mon équipe. L'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo._ » Gibbs indicated for Tony to step forward. The rest of the team stepped forward and shook Delorme's hand when they were introduced. « _Agente de liaison Ziva David. L'agent spécial Timothy McGee. Abby Sciuto, notre experte criminalistique._ »

**"This is my team. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."** ...** "Liaison Officer Ziva David. Special Agent Timothy McGee. Abby Sciuto, our forensics expert."**

« _Salut!_ » Abby used up one of the few words in her high school French vocabulary. Delorme smiled at her, immediately liking the happy-go-lucky forensics specialist.

**"Hi!"**

« _Bonjour_, Abby. _Agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo, je parle de vous sur le téléphone, vrai_ ? » Tony nodded. « _Je suppose que je devrais vous voir aujourd'hui Monsieur David. Je vous préviens, il n'est pas surprenant dans le meilleur des humeurs actuellement_. »

**"I guess I should take you to see Mr David now. I warn you, unsurprisingly he is not in the best of moods currently."**

« _Je suppose que vous avez eu une meilleure. Mais son état d'esprit n'est pas une surprise__. Directeur de la sanglante Mossad. Il ruine le pays! _» Ziva growled, her face a picture of anger.

**"I guess you'd better. But his mood isn't much of a surprise. Director of bloody Mossad. He will ruin his country!"**

* * *

_**A/N: Ooh... We meet Mr David next chapter!! I added the French translation in underneath, is that all right? Easier to understand?**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Yvan Delorme is the real Directeur de police de la Ville de Montréal =]**_

_**QUOTE OF THE DAY IS BACK!!!!!**_

**Tony**: Run for your life Probie. Run.  
**McGee**: What are you doing?  
**Tony**: Just trying to save your life.  
**McGee**: What did you do?  
**Tony**: Why is it always me? Well that's a good point, but in this case—  
**Ziva**: McGee!  
**Tony**: Too late.  
**McGee**: Why is she sitting at my…  
**Tony: **You're on your own Probie.  
**Ziva**: McGee, get in here.  
**Tony**: Plea temporary insanity. It's your best bet.  
**Ziva**: What did I tell you McGee?  
**McGee**: Uh…about what?  
_(Ziva gets up and drags him over to his computer screen where there are the pictures of her in a bathing_ _suit, from Judgment Day)_  
**McGee**: Uh…  
**Ziva**: I told you to destroy those. Twice!  
**McGee**: I did. No I did. I...I…um…Tony! Tony must have—


	24. Eli David, Aba

_**A/N: Sorry for the minimal updates! I hope this chapter will satisfy you! I'm crap at the interrogations =P. The French and Hebrew might be a little off…**_

* * *

Eli David and R'phael were dragged out of their cells by four policemen.

"_Aba_!" Ziva gasped. Her father smirked nastily, and Ziva's mouth twisted into a snarl. "_At mamzer_!"

"**Father!"… "You bastard!"**

Before anyone could stop her, she had stepped forward, drawn her hand back and slapped him. Hard. His head snapped round as her hand came in contact with his face. Eli had a large red handprint on his left cheek, but he laughed at Ziva anyway.

"_Ata Sharlila mizdayenet_." He growled. Ziva said nothing, and Tony gently pulled her back. "_Zayin__ al hakuss hamasrihah shel haima mehoeret shelha_."

**INSULTS. (They are kinda strong…)**

"Don't. Talk. About. Ima." Ziva snarled, her face contorted in an expression of fury.

"_Ma sheem'x_?" Eli turned to Gibbs. "Are you Tony?"

"**What is your name?"**

Tony laughed at Gibbs' expression.

"I am Agent Gibbs. Your daughter's boss." Gibbs explained, and Eli glared at Ziva.

"You ruin your family." He growled.

"You ruined the family a long time ago." Ziva retorted. Eli tried to get forward, probably to hit her, but the two policemen held him back. She gestured to Tony, before slipped her arm around him. "This is Tony."

Eli's expression became murderous.

"At ben zonah! Tamut ya holera!" Tony raised his eyebrows. Eli sure was a nice guy… Not.

"**You son of a bitch! Die scum!"**

"_Oh, leh zaient ima shha_." He replied, and Eli fumed. He had never been talked to like this before; especially by his daughter and an American.

"**Oh go fuck your mom."**

"Are you Jewish?" Eli asked Tony.

"No." Tony replied.

"Will you convert?" Eli asked hopefully. Tony glanced at Ziva who shrugged.

"Probably not." He answered. Ziva smiled as she saw her father's outraged expression.

"How can you marry my daughter? Why do you want to marry her?" Eli asked.

"I can marry her because America is fair and you can marry someone of a different religion. I want to marry her because I love her." Tony said seriously. Gibbs smiled at what Tony had said.

"Love." Eli dismissed the word. "I do not believe that. Is it money? Her looks?"

Tony shook his head.

"No!" He was getting irritated, and he really didn't like Eli now. "She is beautiful, yes. But I love her… because… well she's Ziva, and I love her for what she is! I wouldn't have my crazy Israeli ninja chick any other way."

Ziva laughed at her nickname, but Eli's eyes flashed.

"_Sharlila_." He spat at her.

"**Whore."**

"Can we do an interrogation now?" Gibbs asked, sounding slightly like a whiny kid, Ziva thought.

«_ Oui, désolé. J'ai été __à__ l'écoute de la relation père-fille de la bataille. _» Yvan replied. Ziva chuckled.

"**Yes, sorry. I was listening to the father-daughter battle."**

«_ Il est normalement de ce genre. Il me déteste, je déteste lui. __La vie continue. _» Ziva shrugged as she explained her relationship with her father.

"**It is normally like this. He hates me, I hate him. Life goes on."**

The four policemen dragged Eli and R'phael off to the interrogation room, while Delorme, Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, McGee and Abby followed behind more slowly.

« _Pouvez-vous tourner le chauffage hors de la salle d'interrogatoire ?_ » Gibbs asked Delorme. « _Puis, après environ une heure, nous avons parlé avec eux. Une fois qu'ils sont froids et embêté._ »

"**Can you turn off the heating in the interrogation room?" … "Then, after about an hour, we will talk to them. Once they are cold and pissed off."**

Delorme laughed. He remembered Gibbs' interrogation technique.

« _Qu'est-il arrivé de ne jamais mettre deux suspects dans la même salle ?_ » Delorme asked. He remembered Gibbs' rules well. 'Never screw over your partner.' Or, as Jenny had thought Gibbs had said, 'Never screw your partner.'

"**What happened to don't put two suspects in the same room?"**

« _Plus d'une ligne directrice_. » Tony explained.

"**More of a guideline."**

Gibbs slammed open the door to the interrogation room, causing R'phael to jump in shock. Eli made no move to show that he had heard Gibbs. Gibbs straddled the chair opposite the two men, and Tony and Ziva stood just inside the door. McGee, Abby and Delorme were watching from the other side of the glass.

"Why are you here?" Gibbs asked Eli. Eli ignored him. Gibbs slammed his fist down onto the table. "Why are you here?!"

"To take my daughter back to Israel." Eli replied.

"Why?" Gibbs questioned. Again Eli ignored him. Gibbs sighed. "WHY?!"

"Because she can't be trusted on her own. See what happens when she is left to her own devices? She goes and tries to marry an American. An American who isn't even Jewish." Eli snarled.

"Do you admit that you got someone to try to shoot her?" Gibbs interrogated him.

"Yes." Gibbs didn't let it show on his face, but he wondered why Eli admitted to the charges so easily.

"Do you admit that you got someone else to try to shoot her?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes."

"Do you admit that you kidnapped her?"

"I did not kidnap her." Eli replied. He stared at R'phael. "He did."

"But you gave the order." Gibbs stated. Eli shrugged.

"Yes." He replied. Ziva opened the door and left the interrogation room. Tony looked at Gibbs, who nodded. He went to find her.

He walked through the corridors, attempting to find her. He thought he had searched everywhere, and was just about to return to Gibbs up the stairs, when he heard the sound of crying coming from below him. He walked back down the stairs, and saw a small janitor's closet under the stairs.

He opened the door to see Ziva curled up in a corner, crying. He slid his arms behind her back and lifted her out. When he set her back on her feet, she leaned into his neck and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" Tony asked.

"It's my fault." Ziva sniffed, and Tony lifted her chin.

"It's not. You can pick your friends but not your family." He leaned down and kissed her. She responded easily.

A few minutes later, they both pulled away.

"I guess we better be getting back, or Gibbs will be wondering where we got to." Tony chuckled, and took Ziva's hand. Her face was still streaked with tear lines, but she didn't care.

She had her happy ending, and that was what mattered.

_**

* * *

A/N: Please read and review!**_


	25. Mazel Tov

_**A/N: I just had to write this chapter! I love this chapter!! My favorite chapter! I hope you people like it too! Please review it, I want to know if you like my chapter like I do!**_

_

* * *

Three months later__…_

"Ah, my head hurts!" Abby complained as she slumped back down onto her bed. Ziva laughed at her best friend.

"You shouldn't have had all those cocktails last night! You had more than anyone else put together!" Ziva chuckled, and Abby groaned.

"How do you cure a hangover?" Ziva put up one finger for Abby to wait and dashed off downstairs. She returned with what looked like tomato juice.

"Drink it. All of it." Abby looked skeptically at the drink.

"Uh, okay." She downed the drink in one gulp, and then retched. "EW! That is disgusting! What is it?"

"Three parts Worcester sauce, one part tomato juice. Works every time." Ziva grinned at Abby's expression.

"I need alcohol. Now I'm just too sober!" Abby chuckled. "I can't believe it! Also that I get to wear such a gorgeous dress!"

Abby's bridesmaid dress was a Victorian-inspired ball gown with double flounce lace sleeves, and accented with decorative front satin ribbon lacing. The corset part and half of the sleeves were black, while the skirt and the lower, flared part of the sleeves was a deep purple.

Ziva had found it in a vintage shop when they had gone on a dress shopping trip in Montréal.

"Do you think Tim will like it?" Abby asked, and Ziva chuckled.

"He will love it. We'll have him proposing by my honeymoon." Abby's eyes widened.

"I didn't mean it like that!" She protested, but Ziva waved a hand for her to be quiet.

"Sure you did. Anyway, I won't tell. Well, it depends how drunk I get at the reception." Abby laughed, and Ziva smiled.

"We have three hours! And only thirty minutes until the stylists get here!" Abby gasped.

"How long do we need, Abs?" Ziva asked, one eyebrow raised.

"A long time! We have to get dressed, have our make-up done, have our hair done, and then the final rehearsal, and then you get married! How amazing!" Abby sang gleefully. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Crazy person." She laughed.

Half an hour later, a car drew up outside Ziva's apartment building, and boxes of make-up, hairstyling equipment, etc, were brought up to the apartment.

One of the women helped Ziva on with her dress.

Ziva's dress was a "Hollywood Dreams" design, and was called 'Nadine' apparently. It was pure white, with a full skirt. The bodice was satin, and was encrusted with jewels. It had come with satin gloves, but Ziva had got them dyed black for Abby to wear instead.

As women with hair styling equipment attacked the bride and bridesmaid, there was the sound of the bell. Ziva stood up and ran to the door.

"Agh! McGee!" She closed the door so McGee couldn't see Abby in her dress, but could still see her. "What do you want?"

"Tony left his tux here." McGee answered, and Ziva rolled her eyes.

"That idiot." She laughed, and closed the door. She pulled the tux off the hanger in her wardrobe where she had hung it up a few days ago when it had been delivered. Tony had been saying that he would pick it up for ages. He had always forgotten about it.

She opened the door again and passed the tux to McGee.

"Thanks." McGee smiled.

"Don't tell Tony what my dress looks like." Ziva threatened. She knew McGee wouldn't. He was too scared of the 'Crazy Mossad assassin ninja chick' to go against her orders.

"I won't." McGee was already running back down the stairs.

"Bye then." Ziva closed the door and sat back down again. "What were we doing?"

* * *

Tony stood at the altar, his heart beating ten to the dozen. It was the day he had vowed would never happen when he was a kid, and the day he had wished for when he'd seen Ziva. McGee stood beside him.

"I've never been this scared in my life!" Tony admitted, in a hushed whisper.

"Why are you scared?" McGee asked.

"That she might walk in and run away again." Tony replied, and McGee chuckled.

"You idiot." He used the words that Ziva had described Tony with earlier.

Suddenly, the organist began the wedding march, and Tony stood up straight, and looked down the aisle, where an angel was approaching him.

Ziva.

Since her father was most certainly not accompanying her down the aisle, she had asked Gibbs if he would do the honors. He had replied that he would love to.

McGee only had eyes for the beautiful woman following Ziva. Abby.

Ziva saw Tony waiting for her, and suddenly felt the urge to run to him, but she felt the pressure of Gibbs' arm on hers and, luckily, didn't.

Her fiancé was wearing black suit pants, a pure white shirt, a maroon cravat, a black tux, and a black suit jacket. It was designer, and he had found it online, by a designer of the name of "Hugh Harris."

Gibbs transferred Ziva's arm from his, to Tony's.

Ziva and Tony were getting married in a large stately home. Neither had particularly wanted to be married in a church, since Ziva was Jewish and didn't feel that it would be 'right.' Tony didn't question it; he didn't mind where they got married.

The service began, and finally they arrived at the words that they had discussed so much.

"I, Anthony DiNozzo, take thee, Ziva David, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. With this ring I thee wed, in here with, I pledge to you my love and devotion, so long as we both shall live." Tony repeated the words that the priest had said.

"I, Ziva David, take thee, Anthony DiNozzo, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. With this ring I thee wed, in here with, I pledge to you my love and devotion, so long as we both shall live." Ziva smiled.

"Inasmuch as Anthony and Ziva have consented in lawful wedlock, according to the powers vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife." McGee moved forward with a wedding ring, and Abby did the same. Tony took the ring from McGee.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore." Tony slipped the ring onto Ziva's finger. Now it was Ziva's turn to take the ring from Abby.

"Because this ring is perfectly symmetrical, it signifies the perfection of true love. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am and ever hope to be." Ziva said, as she slipped the ring onto Tony's finger. She then said the traditional Jewish vow as well. "_Harey at mekuddeshet li b'taba'at zo k'dat Moshe v'Israel_."

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest stated, and Tony leaned forward to kiss Ziva. There was an assortment of cheers and wild clapping, and finally, they pulled apart.

"_Mazel tov_!" Everyone began to shout the two words, and Ziva grinned.

"What are they saying?" Tony asked, and Ziva turned to him.

"It would mark the conclusion of the Jewish marriage ceremony. It also means that someone bothered to find out what the audience should say!" Ziva said, smiling.

Tony smiled. 'Audience.' He guessed that she meant the congregation. _Or is it a congregation? Since we are not in a church…_

Tony and Ziva walked out from the stately building into a rain of flower petals and confetti.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: I will write about the reception next, then the honeymoon! And there will also be another… big… surprise! It might be Tiva… It might be McAbby… Who knows? You have to keep reading to find out!**_

_**Links to Ziva's dress, Abby's dress and Tony's suit are on my profile!!**_


	26. Owen Island and Mega Surprises

_**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! This is the honeymoon chapter! Tell me in a review whether I should carry on, just write an epilogue or stop here. Also, I composed and recorded a song called "Remember Me" which is a tribute song to Jenny. PM/mention in a review if you would like to hear it. Thanks!**_

* * *

Ziva lay back into the golden sand and looked up at the perfectly blue sky.

It was like she was in a dream.

She was lying on a beach on an island called Owen Island, near the Cayman Islands. It was 85 degrees and the water just a few metres away was crystal blue and terribly inviting.

She sat up.

"Tony?" She looked around for her husband, to find him lying next to her. She realized that she must have fallen asleep.

"Yes, sweet cheeks?" Tony sat up, and gazed at Ziva. She rolled her eyes. Somehow Gibbs had managed to get a lot of favors off of people and had secured a three month honeymoon on an island, with no other people there. The only other people currently on the island were the locals who came every day from Little Cayman to bring them supplies.

Tony gazed at Ziva naked body until she walked over and sat on him.

"Stop staring, it is rude to stare." She admonished, and Tony tore his eyes away and looked at her face instead, which was an even better sight, in his opinion.

"Did you want something?" Tony asked, and Ziva smiled.

"Would you like to go swimming?" She questioned, and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure. I guess I need to cool off a little, it's boiling out here." He realized, and Ziva passed him a bottle of waterproof sun block.

"There you go." She smiled as she remembered the first week where Tony had said he didn't need sun block… His chest had been bright red after two days.

Tony rubbed the sun block onto his arms and legs, while Ziva knelt down and rubbed it onto his back and chest.

"I could get used to this treatment." Tony grinned, and then winced as Ziva dug her fingers into the pressure points behind his ears. "Not that type of treatment!"

Ziva laughed.

"I will race you." She grinned, and Tony jumped up.

"No you won't." He picked her up and ran into the sea with her. Ziva laughed as he threw her up and then caught her again.

"Ah! Put me down!" She screamed, while laughing all the time. Tony laid her gently in the sea.

"Whatever you say, ma'am."

"Don't call me that, I sound like a school teacher." Ziva protested, and Tony smiled.

"Well you've taught me a lot of things… they certainly wouldn't teach them in school though…" Ziva pretended to gasp, and then splashed water into his face, before diving under and swimming away.

"Do you think we could swim to Little Cayman?" Ziva asked, resurfacing.

"I have no idea. Why?" Tony asked dubiously, swimming after her.

"I was thinking we could try it." Ziva said matter-of-factly.

"No way, you crazy woman." Tony swam away from Ziva with his hands up in mock defense. Ziva laughed and swam towards him, pulling him towards her and kissing her. Tony relaxed into the kiss and accidently kicked Ziva in the leg while treading water. He broke away.

"Oops. Sorry." He apologized, and Ziva smiled.

"I've had worse." She laughed, and began swimming back to shore, which was a whole lot further away then it had been a few minutes earlier. Tony swam after her.

"We kinda got pulled out there." He noted, and Ziva nodded, still swimming strongly.

"I noticed." She said, and neither of them spoke until their feet could feel the soft sand. Ziva stood up and walked the rest of the way back to where they were lying, and picked up her bikini top and put it on.

"What was that for?" Tony complained, and Ziva chuckled.

"Heading back for civilization. It might scare the natives." She pulled her towel off the ground and shook the sand off it before wrapping it round her waist and tossing Tony his.

He brushed the sand and slung to towel over his shoulder.

"Got everything?" He asked Ziva, and she nodded.

They began to walk back to the house where they were staying.

Ziva pushed open the door. They never bothered to lock it as they were pretty much alone on the island.

"_Buenos días Señor y Señora_ DiNozzo." Their Cuban housekeeper, Noemi, greeted them as they entered the house.

"_**Good day, Mr and Mrs. DiNozzo."**_

"_Hola_ Noemi." Ziva smiled. She liked Noemi; she didn't seem like a housekeeper any more, she was more like a friend.

"_**Hello, Noemi."**_

"¿_Cómo fue tu día_?" Noemi asked, and Ziva smiled.

_**"How was your day?"**_

"_Asombroso, mi amiga_." Noemi laughed.

"_**Amazing, my friend."**_

"¿_Y tú, Señor_?" Noemi turned to Tony.

"_**And you, sir?"**_

"_Exquisito, gracias_." He replied, smiling.

"_**Excellent, thank you."**_

"_Hubo una llamada de teléfono para que usted acaba de hacer. Que fue el_ Se_ñor Gibbs, Señorita Sciuto, Señor McGee y Señor Ducky._" Ziva turned and grinned at Tony.

"_**There was a phone call for you just now. It was Mr Gibbs, Miss Sciuto, Mr McGee and Mr Ducky."**_

**(Author's Note: Woah that felt strange to type… Mr Gibbs and Mr McGee haha. And I know it should be Mr Mallard but it sounded funnier as Mr Ducky =])**

"Gibbs! Abby! McGee! Ducky!" She exclaimed, and Tony smiled back.

"¿_Qué __dijeron_?" Tony asked, and Noemi relayed the basics of the conversation.

"_**What did they say?"**_

"_Querían saber cómo estaba pasando su luna de miel, y si Ziva ha matado todavía_." Ziva laughed and Tony looked hurt.

"_**They wanted to know how your honeymoon was going, and whether Ziva had killed you yet."**_

"I'll go and call them back." Ziva decided and headed for the phone. She dialed the familiar number of Gibbs' mobile. There was only one hour difference between DC and the Caymans, so they might all still be at work.

"_Shalom_, Ziva." Gibbs answered his mobile in Hebrew, seeing the caller ID.

"_Shalom_ Gibbs. How are you?" Ziva asked in English.

"Excellent. How are you and Tony doing out there?" Gibbs questioned Ziva.

"Very well, thank you! And I haven't killed Tony yet." Tony plucked the phone from Ziva's hand.

"Hi Gibbs. Although she did attempt to make me swim with her to Little Cayman."

"Hello to you too, DiNozzo." Gibbs laughed. "And why didn't you?"

"It's like… I don't know. Ages. And there are sting rays and sharks. Ziva may be a crazy Israeli, but I'm certainly not!" Tony exclaimed, and Ziva snatched the phone back.

"He is just scared. How is Abby? And McGee? And Ducky?" Ziva asked about everyone else.

"Abby and McGee are doing very well, and they have some news for you. I'll just pass you over. Ducky is great too." Abby took the phone from Gibbs.

"Ziva!" She exclaimed, breathlessly.

"Abs? News? For me?" Abby giggled, and Ziva raised one eyebrow.

"It is very, very big news!" Abby said.

"Is it about you… and McGee?" Ziva guessed. Abby gasped. How much could Ziva guess?

"Yes… it is about me and McGee. But, can you guess what it is?" Abby felt like a teenager again, making her friend guess about who she had a crush on or something.

"You are getting married?" Ziva guessed. Abby laughed.

"Not quite."

"What is it then?" Ziva asked, exasperated.

"I'm pregnant!" Abby exclaimed gleefully. Ziva stared wide-eyed at Tony.

"What?" he asked. Ziva put her hand over the phone's mouthpiece.

"It's Abby… she's pregnant!"

"Whose?" Tony asked.

"McGee's!"

_**

* * *

A/N: Ooh! Big revelation time! McAbby baby!!!!!**_

_**Quotes of the Day:**_

**Abby**: I'm pregnant McGee. Twins. Haven't told the father yet. It's Gibbs. I know it's wrong, but something about his silver hair gets me all tingly inside.

**Gibbs**: Get Abby and McGee to do what they do when they get together.  
**Tony**: Haha. (Gibbs slaps him on the back of the head) Oh, you meant the computers.

**Jenny**: The girl practically mainlines caffeine Gibbs. The guys in the mailroom call her Energizer Abby.

**McGee**: Can't think logically around Abby. Her mind works like a Pachinko machine.


	27. Tomorrow Still Comes, Epilogue

_**A/N: This is the last ever chapter of Broken!!**_

_**It is a collection of small scenes from the years after Broken happens, and spans five years. Please read and review and answer my question at the end!**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**Thank you for following my story and being so great with all your reviews!**_

* * *

"McGee! I want a divorce!" Abby yelled, and gripped McGee's fingers so tightly that he could have sworn that he heard something snap.

"We're not married!" McGee protested.

"Calm down!" One of the nurses said. Abby yelled in pain.

"McGee! This is all your fault!"

* * *

Abby cradled her baby in her arms, and McGee sat next to her, his arms encircling both her and the baby.

"What shall we call her?" Abby asked.

"Amelia? Kate? Greta? Sophia?" McGee suggested.

"Not Kate… that would feel… awkward." Abby said sadly. "Not Greta. Too… Swiss Alps. Like, I wouldn't call her Heidi either. I think Sophia… But with an F."

"Sofia… that's pretty. I think it suits her." McGee smiled. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Abby called, and the door opened to reveal Gibbs, Ducky, Tony and Ziva. They all walked in and cooed over baby Sofia.

"She is so cute! What is her name? Have you decided?" Ziva asked. McGee and Abby shared a glance.

"Sofia." They said simultaneously.

"Suits her. She has hazel eyes, which are like… a cross of both of yours." Tony noted. Abby smiled.

"I wonder if she'll grow up to die her hair black and analyze blood samples… or whether she'll hack computers for a living." Gibbs wondered aloud. Everyone laughed.

"What's your natural hair color, Abby?" Ziva asked. Abby laughed.

"Blond!" She replied. Ziva smiled.

"Is she going to be brunette or blond I wonder…" Tony said. Abby and McGee shrugged.

"Let us leave you three alone for the time being." Ducky said, and Ziva, Tony and Gibbs agreed to leave Abby, McGee and Sofia alone for a while.

"Family bonding time!" Tony said, and Gibbs clipped him round the back of the head.

"Outside, DiNozzo." He kissed Abby on the cheek. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Gibbs." Abby said, smiling brightly. Soon she and McGee were left alone together.

"Abby…" McGee began.

"Yes, Timmy?" Abby turned her face to look at him. McGee took hold of one of her hands, so they were effectively both holding Sofia at the same time.

"Abby… will you marry me?"

* * *

"You look amazing, Abby!" Ziva exclaimed. Abby turned so she could see the back of the dress. She had to admit, she did look good.

"Do you think Timmy will like it?" She asked, nervously.

"He loves everything you wear, Abby." Ziva replied honestly. Abby smiled, relieved.

She was wearing a floor length, amethyst colored mermaid gown by designer Vera Wang. She had flipped the script so Ziva would be the one wearing white instead of her, although Ziva was wearing a white halter-neck dress that had a hint of blue. The dress didn't even reach her knees.

* * *

"I do." Abby said, and signed it too. The registrar repeated the vows.

"I do." McGee said. He repeated the signs that Abby had taught him.

"I pronounce you man and wife." The priest said, and signed the words at the same time. "You may now kiss the bride."

McGee leaned inward and kissed Abby.

* * *

McGee thought hard and signed

_Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Sciuto._

Abby's parents smiled. It was nice to see that even though he had made a few mistakes in signing out the sentence, he was at least trying. Abby's mom signed back.

Luckily for McGee, Abby 'translated.'

"She says that she is very well. She would like to know how you are." McGee signed the words, '_very well, thank you_.'

"She also says thank you for bothering to learn how to sign." McGee smiled. Abby had been teaching him ASL while she had been in hospital.

McGee signed '_you're welcome_.'

Tony tapped the side of his glass with his spoon and stood up.

"I would like to propose a toast to the happy couple!"

* * *

Abby floated on her back in the pool of the yacht that was cruising around the Caribbean.

"You know, normally I don't like hot places… but this is amazing." She sighed. McGee swam over to her.

"It was actually Gibbs' idea. I didn't really know what you would appreciate most." Sofia was being babysat by her Uncle Tony and Auntie Ziva for the two weeks while McGee and Abby were away.

Abby had been apprehensive to leave her almost one year old for their two-week honeymoon, but also happy to have some time alone with her McGee.

"Ah, I love you McGee." Abby sighed. McGee kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, Abby."

* * *

"Momma?" Four year old Sofia tugged at the hem of Abby's dress.

"Yes honey?" Abby looked down.

"Can I come to work with you today?" Sofia put on puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know…" Abby hesitated.

"Ziva said Tali would be there today too though." Sofia complained. Talia, Ziva and Tony's also four year old daughter, was the firm best friend of Sofia.

"Okay. But as long as you stay out of Daddy and Momma's way." Abby said.

"I promise!"

* * *

"Are you two ready?" Ziva asked. Talia and Sofia nodded eagerly. "Let's go!"

Abby was driving, as she didn't trust Ziva driving with two five year olds in the back.

Soon they arrived at Washington International School. All four walked into reception together.

"Talia David-DiNozzo and Sofia McGee for their first day of school." Abby leaned on the desk and smiled at the receptionist, who stood up.

"Right this way." She smiled down at the two children, who were holding each other's hands tightly.

Talia and Sofia hesitated in the doorway. A boy ran over.

"Hi! I'm Jamie! Are you new?" He asked the two girls. Talia nodded.

"It's our first day!" She announced proudly.

"Come and play with us!" Jamie grinned and pulled the duo over to a group of other five year olds. "You can be our friends!"

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: I think I will write a sequel to Broken all about Tali and Sofia, because I love those two! Please say what you think of my idea!

"I actually have curly hair. Someone else made it look like this. And I'm blonde. I don't think I'm ever going to get this out of my hair. I could grow my blonde roots out to here and be half-blonde, but I would look like a skunk." Pauley Perrette on Abby's Hair


End file.
